Opposites Attract
by FearlessBella04
Summary: Dean Ambrose doesn't date. It's not his thing. Wrestling is his thing. But if that's still true then why is Nikki Bella under his skin? what happens when an unexpected friendship turns into an unexpected relationship. and what happens when real life drama is turned into an in-ring story?
1. Chapter 1

_Opposites Attract_

Chapter 1

Dean POV

"Hey man, did you check out who our opponents are tonight?" Seth asked excitedly as he approached his friends and tag partners Roman and Dean in the catering area.

"Yeah Dolph Cena and Bryan, it's going to be a good one." Roman responded

"Main event spot is pretty nice too" Dean added.

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh, twin alert" Roman whispered.

Brie and Nikki Bella came into the catering area

"Bryans a lucky bastard" Seth laughed

"Hey Dean" Nikki smiled as they walked by

"Hey" he causally answers back

The girls walked over to the table where the rest of the women were eating.

"What was that?" Roman questioned looking at Dean

"Yeah, man" Seth agreed. "I didn't think you even talked to her… like ever"

"We don't" Dean said

"Then what was with the flirtatious _hey dean_ " Seth mocked

"I just helped her out last night is all" Dean responded.

 **Flashback to last night.**

"Guys I'll meet you at the hotel, I'll stop and grab the beers" Dean said as him, Roman and Seth were leaving the Monday Night Raw arena.

"See ya" Seth called back as the pair got into the rental car.

"Luke seriously what is your problem?" Dean heard a female voice

Interested he walked towards the voices, as he got around the corner he saw the female voice was Nikki Bella and, as he has heard rumors, ex- boyfriend and wrestler Luke Gallows. As he looked around he realized there wasn't much of anyone left in the parking garage/ He continued listening to them argue, not wanting to leave as he had a bad feeling about the situation and rumors he's heard.

"I can't believe you went out with him" Luke yelled.

"Why are you freaking out? We are broken up Luke" Nikki shot back

"That's your fault" he said

"It's what I want Luke, you cheated on me, TWICE, I'm done with you and I'm free to date anyone I want" Nikki said

"Can't you just get passed it?" Luke begged. "I made a mistake"

"No, you made a choice" Nikki responded, "and I've accepted your choice to stick your tongue down Aksanas throat"

"He doesn't deserve you" Luke told her

"Who? Randy? It was one date! I didn't go off and marry him" Nikki snapped

"Just come back with me to the hotel and we'll try to fix us" he offered grabbing her arm to leave

"Luke, no, there's nothing to fix, let go" Nikki demanded

"Nikki, come on, you're being stupid" Luke told her

"let go of me" she repeated

Not liking what was going on Dean had to intervene.

"Is everything okay?" He asked approaching.

"Just fine Dean man, how are you?" Luke asked quickly letting go of her arm.

"Just great, Nikki, how are you?" Dean asked

"I'm good" she hesitantly answered.

"I've got to get going, I'll see you later" Luke said quickly running off.

The two-watched s Luke got into his car and drove off

"Sure, you're okay?" Dean asked again

Nikki sighed "Yeah, I'm good, Just Luke being Luke. He's uh a handful sometimes"

"Well if you're sure, have a good night" Dean replied

"You too" Nikki answered, "and uh thank you"

"you're welcome" he said and walked back up the ramp toward his car as Nikki got into hers.

Dean stopped again when he heard Nikkis car not starting. He turned back around to see what was wrong and saw her banging on the steering wheel and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Wont' start?" he asked

"nope" she sighed getting out of the car

"Let me look" Dean offered

Nikki nodded "thanks, I know nothing about cars"

"Ah, just as I thought, you have a dead battery" Dean told her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nikki said

"Sometimes these rental cars aren't perfect." Dean replied, "It happened to Seth about a month ago"

"We'll now what?" Nikki asked

"I don't have anything to jump it with so why don't you put your things in my car and I'll take you to the hotel" He offered.

"You don't mind?" she asked

"of course not, certainly can't leave you here" he laughed

"Thank you, you've saved me twice tonight" she smirked

"It's not problem, just call the rental place in the car and let them know where the car is and they'll send a tow" Dean advised her

She nodded and did just that

"Did you need a ride to the airport tomorrow?" Dean asked her when they arrived at the hotel a short 20 minutes later

"No, I can't get a ride with Brie and Bryan. Thank you though" she told him

"Here you go" Dean said handing her, her bag.

"I certainly owe you one" Nikki smiled

"Don't worry about, see you around" Dean said

"See ya" she responded as they went their separate ways to their rooms.

 **End flashback**

"So that's why you forgot the beer" Roman laughed

Dean smirked "yes that's why I forgot the beer"

"Gallows sounds like a jerk" Seth chimed in

"Cool guy, terrible boyfriend" dean responded

"Let's go get ready for the match" Roman suggested

"You think Nikki will be watching, you were her knight in shining armor after all" Seth joked

"Shut up" Dean responded laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **Nikkis POV.**

"Has Luke called you or anything" Brie asked her twin sister as they stood at the TV monitor waiting for her boyfriend Bryan's match to start

"No, thankfully. He freaked me out the other night Brie." Nikki confessed

"I know" she sighed "Nice that Dean was there to intervene… you don't think he could have like hurt you, here do you?"

Nikki got chills "I don't think so, but I didn't have to find out thanks to Dean"

"Speaking of" Brie smiled as the Shield boys walked towards them.

"Go easy on my man guy" Brie asked with a smirk

"Oh, we make no promises" Roman responded

"Good luck" Nikki said

"We don't need luck darling" Dean winked

Brie was laughing

"what?" Nikki asked

"Nothing" Brie shook it off

"Ouch" Nikki winced as they watched Dean fall awkwardly out of the ring after a move from Cena.

"That didn't look good" Cesaro pointed out as he joined them at the monitor along with Paige and Sheamus.

"Hey man you okay?" Cesaro asked as all six men came thought the curtain

"Yeah, I think I'm good" Dean answered

"I don't know man, you should just have Doc check it out, just to be sure" Seth suggested

"It was a nasty fall man" Cesaro added

"Never hurts to check" Nikki chimed in

Dean sighed "alright, alright let's go to Doc"

Minutes later he came out of the trainer's room with a wrist band on. Nikki was heading down to the locker room when she saw Dean walking viciously down the hall.

"Dean, hey what'd the doc say?" She asked

"Sprained" he flatly said showing the brace

"We'll that's a quick heal, right?" she wondered

"Yeah, I guess" he hesitantly agreed.

"well uh if you need anything just ask, I owe you one, remember" she smiled

"Noted thanks" he said as she walked away

"So, Deans wrist is just sprained" Nikki told Paige and Brie when she got back to the locker room

"We'll that's good, it could definitely be worse" Paige said

Brie nodded

"I'm going to go see him" Paige told them "see you later"

 **Deans' POV**

"So, two weeks?" Seth asked

"Yeah, Doc said I'll be fine after that. Hunters already planning accordingly" Dean told him

Knock Knock

"It's Paige" she called out

"Come in" Roman told her

"Checking up on me darling?" Dean asked her

"What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't?" she laughed "Nikki said it's just sprained?"

"yeah, two week, I'll be good as new" Dean assured her

"We're going down to the bar you want to join us?" Seth asked

"Taylors Bar?" she asked

"yeah" Seth answered

"actually, the girls and I were already planning on it" she smiled

"Girls as in…?" Roman wondered

"Brie, Nikki, Nattie, Me and Emma I think too" Paige told him

"Sounds fun" Seth said, "We'll meet you there."

 **At the bar.**

"Dean, Seth and Roman should be around here somewhere" Paige told the girls as they arrived"

"Oh, you invited them?" Nikki asked

"Nah, they were going to invite me and I mentioned we were already planning on it" Paige told them

"Hey ladies" Randy Orton said approaching them

"Hey" they smiled

"Nicole, Care to dance?" Randy asked

"sure" she blushed taking him hand

"Is that going to actually blossom into anything?" Nattie asked Brie as Nikki walked away

"Eh, I think she might have her eye on someone else" Brie smirked

"Oh, here comes trouble" Paige laughed

"Hello Ladies" Roman smiled walking up to them with Seth and Dean in tow

"Ya'll look lovely" Seth complimented

"Thank you" Brie said

"Nikki choose to stay home?" Seth asked

"Nikki? Never. She's over there with Randy" Nattie replied

Dean looked over with the rest of them to see the two dancing. An unexpected feeling washed over him, almost felt like jealously except it couldn't be because Dean Ambrose doesn't get jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"I haven't heard much from you the last few days. since Tuesday everything good?" Paige asked as her and Dean sat together backstage at Raw.

"I'm good" Dean answered

Paige shot him a look

"Seriously Paige, I'm good" he repeated "I'm frustrated with this injury, but otherwise I'm good"

"Is that why you left the bar so early last week?" she asked

"just wasn't feeling it" Dean replied

"So, had nothing to do with Nikki and Randy?" she asked

Dean glared at her "Nikki and Randy? why would that have any effect on me"

"Don't try to play me Ambrose" Paige said

"I'm not playing you" He defended

"I saw you, the way you cringed at them being together, the way you look at her sometimes…" Paige trailed on

"You're delusional" he laughed it off

Paige raised an eyebrow to him "Dean Ambrose, how long have I known you?"

"Too long" he joked

"Eight years' you ass" she said kicking him under the table "I think after eight years, I know when you have your eyes on someone… especially because it doesn't happen very often"

"Nikki is hot, smoking hot, but that's as far as my thoughts on her go" Dean denied

"sure, well I'll be sure to be here to say I told you so" Paige smirked

"Why are we friends?" Dean asked

"Cause you love me you idiot"

 **Nikkis' POV**

"How'd your date go last night?" Nattie asked Nikki as they stretched at the arena

"Great, we went to this cute restaurant Tarbell's" Nikki told her

"OH! Tyson and I have gone there, great food" Nattie said

"and even better wine" Nikki laughed

"Are you and Randy serious?" she asked

"No I wouldn't say that" Nikki told her "we've only had a few dates"

"Ah, Brie is under the impression you have a thing for Dean ever since he helped you out the other night" Nattie blabbed

"Dean? He's hot, doesn't come off as the dating type though" Nikki said

"You're probably right" Nattie agreed

"You're up next girls" a produce instructed them

The girls nodded. They were teaming with Brie to take on Aksana, Layla and AJ. Aksana of course, who she had plenty of personal problems with.

"Promise not to kill her?" Brie half joked

"nope" Nikki responded

"And making their way to the ring, Natalya and The Bella Twins" Justin Roberts announced

 **Deans POV**

"Nikkis match is on" Paige said to dean as they sat with Cesaro, Seth and Roman.

Dean glared at her

"There's a monitor free over there" Cesaro pointed "Let's go watch"

Paige tugged at him

"Bries drop kick has gotten really good!" Roman noticed

"Has, Training with Bryan has really helped" Cesaro agreed

"Oh boy" Paige said out loud as Nikki and Askana were alone with each other in the ring

"what?" Seth asked

"Personal" Dean shared

"You know?" Paige asked him

"yeah, overhead it the night I Luke was giving her trouble and I gave her a ride to the hotel" Dean told them

"I think I heard a rumor" Cesaro chimed in "Didn't Nikki catch Luke with Askana while they were together?"

Paige nodded

"SHIT" she exclaimed

Everyone looked at the monitor as they showed the replay of Aksanas knee came down on Nikkis eye, stiff, hard and fast. Nikki could finish the match and get the pin on Aksana but it was clear she was in a lot of pain as the ladies tried to celebrate their victory. As soon as they got backstage Niki and brie headed straight to the trainer's room.

"Nattie" Paige called her over "is she okay?!"

"I don't' think so" she frowned "Aksana came down on her eye, hard. She's in a lot of pain"

"Where is he going?" Roman asked realizing Dean has snuck away and was half way down the hall

"I think I have an idea" she smirked

Dean almost didn't realize what he was doing until he realized he was headed straight to the trainer's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Dean stood outside the trainer's room still unsure of why he had raced over there in the first place but he knocked anyways.

"Come in" he heard Nikki say

"Hey" Dean said "oh, hey man"

Randy was already with her in the training room

"Hey" he responded back

"uh everyone was wondering how you were, I offered to come see, so how are you?"

"It hurts. Docs sending me to an eye doctor to have it looked at tomorrow for further examination"

"I'm sorry Nikki, I'm sure it'll all work out" Dean told her

"that's what I said" Randy chimed in, rubbing Nikkis back

"I hope so" she replied

"I'll leave ya'll, go give them an update" Dean said feeling incredibly awkward

"Dean?" Nikki called after him

"Yeah?" he turned

"Thanks for checking on me" she smiled

"No problem" he smiled back.

He stood outside the door we're they really that serious? He was at Nikkis side real fast.

Snap out of it he said to himself who cares.

"How is she?" Paige snuck up behind him

"How'd you…?" he asked

She cut him off before he could fully question how she knew where he was

"eight years' she said, "so, how is she?"

"Docs sending her to get further examined tomorrow" Dean said, "looks bad though"

"aw man" Paige frowned "brie in with her still?"

"Uh no, Randy's in there" Dean told her as they walked

"ouch" Paige said

Dean shrugged

"they've only had a few dates you know, she told nattie the other day that it wasn't anything serious"

Dean pretended he wasn't listening

"She's fair game" Paige added

He was still quiet

"Good luck with him boys" Paige said annoyingly as they met up with Roman and Seth

"you good man?" Seth asked

"I'm good" Dean said and he keep on walking without them

Paige was so convinced this bothered him. And truth was it did, but he'd be damned if he said that out loud to anyone. especially Paige. He wasn't dating her, he'd never felt like this before. He leaned up against a wall trying to collect himself and shake off the feelings he didn't understand when he heard someone crying in the stairwell behind him.

It was Nikki again.

 **Nikkis POV**

"Dean Hi" she said wiping her face

"what's wrong?" he asked

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine" she lied

"talk to me" he sat down next to her

"Dean I'm fine really" she insisted

"and you said you owed me one, we'll in cashing in, so talk" he told her

She smirked "I'm just feeling sorry for myself. This injury could be either no big deal, or it could be a REALLY big deal."

"you shouldn't over think it until you go talk to the doc" dean told her

"I know, but Dean I'm scared. What if this eye thing is going to keep me out of action? Where does that leave me? I'm in the women's title hunt, where does that leave Brie, we're a team. I don't' want to let her down. I've been training and working so hard I don't want to have to start all over" she spilled

Dean put his arm around her to comfort her and she leaned into him "and I'm going to sound like a baby but I have to go to the Doc in Philly alone tomorrow because Brie is needed here for some network stuff, and I'm terrible at doing this stuff alone"

"We'll I could go with you" Dean offered before he knew what he was saying

"You would?"

"I can't compete anyways, with this stupid brace. I'll chat with Steph see what she says" Dean said

"you don't have to do all that." She told him "you must think I'm a baby" Nikki laughed

"Nah, you're scared. It's understandable, you've been working very hard, but maybe the doctor will tell you it'll only be a few weeks" Dean told her

"maybe" she responded, "I wish this swelling would go down, I look hideous"

"Oh stop" Dean laughed "Come on"

She took his hand and stood up

"you need new ice, and then I'll go talk to Steph"

Nikki nodded


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So, that was super nice of Dean to offer going all way to Philly with you" Brie smirked

"It was super sweet of him" Nikki smiled

"Paige says he got a thing for you, even though he denies it" brie went on

"Nah" Nikki said, "and If he did he sure won't now after seeing my eye like this"

"I think he does" brie told her "he's been awfully helpful considering you two never spoke two works before a few weeks ago"

"You're thinking too much into it" Nikki shrugged

"well speaking of" Brie nudged her

"So" Nikki asked anxiously as Dean joined them

"I can go with you" Dean smiled

"seriously?!" Nikkis face lit up

Dean nodded

Nikki got up and hugged him "thank you dean so much"

"you're welcome" he smiled

"I'll go book the flight" she said

 **Deans' POV**

Nikki headed off down the hall to plan for them

"This means the world to her dean" Brie told him

He smiled

I'm serious, she's a strong woman, but when things threaten her career, it really gets to her" Brie continued

"I'm happy to go" Dean told her I've got to go let the boys know what's happening, want to come along?"

"that's okay, I'm going to go find Bryan" Brie told him

Dean nodded and walked away

"there you are" Seth said

"You up and vanished" Roman added

"I ran into nikki" dean said

"ah that explains it" Roman said

"How is she?" Seth asked

"She has to go to Philly for an exam tomorrow" Dean informed them "and Brie can't go with her and she's really freaked out, so I'm going to go with her."

"Oh, wow, okay" Roman said surprised

"I checked with Steph, you two have a match, they're going to ban me" Dean went on

"that's real nice of you to go with her" Seth told him

"yeah, well she's really freaked out" dean trailed off.

His phone rang

"hello" Dean answered

"Hey, our flight is booked, we take off at 9 so we should be at the airport for 6" Nikki told him

"okay, uh meet you in the lobby at 530?" he suggested

"sounds good to me" she agreed "Thank you so much for doing this Dean"

"it's no problem, I'll see you in the morning" he told her and they hung up

"you like her" Seth laughed

"You've been talking to Paige" Dean told him

" Maybe…." He responded, "but I think she's right"

"we'll you're both crazy, we're friends" he denied again

"If you say so" Seth dropped it

"Let's go you idiots, I'm ready for bed" Roman told them


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Deans POV**

"Luckily it's a direct flight;" Nikki said as her and Dean sat upon the plan that was taking them to Philly.

Dean Nodded "Cute eye patch"

Nikki laughed "Thanks, Brie had Sandra make it as a surprise. Much more stylish than all the swelling"

"You know injuries aren't supposed to be pretty" Dean teased

"Well now they can be" Nikki winked

Between the stories and talking they were in Philly before they knew it, both with a little more knowledge on each other.

"BUR! I almost forgot how cold it is in Philly in December." Nikki said as they got into the cab

Huge difference from Scottsdale huh?" Dean laughed

"Huge, Huge, Huge" She laughed.

"you ready?" he asked when they arrived at the medical center

"oh, let's get this over with" Nikki told him

The two walked into the office. Dean watched as Nikki checked in and took a seat beside him.

"Breathe darling" he laughed

She smirked and took a deep breath.

"Nicole" the nurse called out

"I'll be right here" he said to her as she looked back at him

She nodded

Nikkis POV

Nikki sat down in the exam chair and explained to nurse Diana and DR. Stephenson in her own words of the event that led to her injury. The doctor blinded her with the bright lights, explored every inch of her eye he could get to with a lot of hmss and uh huhh.

"Okay, Nicole. I'm going to send you upstairs to get a 3D view of what is going on" the doctor told her

"What does it seem like from your prospective?" Nikki asked him

"We'll now it looks like it could either be a fracture or a broken eye socket. This 3D test will determine which one." He explained to her

"Both sound serious" Nikki replied

"We'll they are but if it's only a fracture, it'll heal on his own, but if it's broken, surgery will be required to fix it. But let's not fret till we see what the test shows okay?" he tried to calm her nerves

"Can my friend come up with me for this test?" she asked

"Of course, go out into the waiting room with him and when they're ready for you they'll call you back in, should only be a couple of minutes" told her

Deans POV

Dean put his magazine down and stood up as Nikki and the doctor walked back out into the waiting room. She had a small look of a smile which he hoped meant good news. Nikki explained the extra test that was needed and what possible injuries they were looking at.

Dean stood in a room behind a glass window as Nikki got the test done. The technician came into the room with dean and began taking pictures of Nikkis eye.

"How long until we know what we're dealing with?" Dean asked

"I'll have the results in a couple hours and the doctor will call her" he replied.

Dean nodded

"Alright, all finished, you can join her now" the tech told her

Dean eagerly followed him. The tech told Nikki what he'd told Dean and the pair was on their way anxiously awaiting the phone call.

"Oh, my god" Nikki exclaimed "was it supposed to snow like this?"

"I didn't think it was supposed to snow at all" he told her

"We better get to airport" Nikki said hailing a cab

"And hope our flight isn't canceled" Dean added

Dean and Nikki were both expected in Tampa FL tomorrow for a signing but when they got to the airport what Dean feared was true

"Crap" Dean said

"We're stuck" Nikki responded

"I'm going to go see if all these people haven't taken every hotel in the area, at least we'll have a good place to sleep tonight" Dean offered

"Thanks, I'll call Brie, since she's expecting me home tonight and I'll all Steph, let her know about the hiccup"

Nikkis POV

She called Steph and filled her in. It was always good to give the office a heads up about these things and then she called Brie.

"So, you're stuck?" Brie asked

"Yeah, Deans working on getting a hotel" Nikki told her

"Did you hear from the doctor yet?" Brie asked

"No, not yet, hopefully before the end of the night, I won't be able to sleep" Nikki responded

"We'll I'm extra happy Dean went with you, or you'd be stranded alone, freaking out" Brie said

"I am too." Nikki agreed

"Helps that he has a major crush on you" Brie laughed

"Brianna!" Nikki replied

Brie just laughed

"Speaking of, he's coming back, I'll text you" she said and hung up

"So, good news I hope?" nikki asked him

"yup, got us a room" he responded

"OH, thank goodness!" Nikki exclaimed

"Let's head out" Dean said grabbing their bags

It was bitterly cold the later it got, and Nikki was thankful when they arrived at the hotel. She was also thankful that she chose to wear boots instead of regular heels or her toes would have certainly frozen off.

"home sweet home" Dean joked as they got to their room

"Ah perfect" Nikki said sprawling out on the bed. "wait…." She looked around "There's only one bed"

"Oh, I know, it's all they had. I'm sleeping on the floor" Dean told her

"Dean you can't do that, I can't let you do that. You're stuck here because you came with me" Nikki said

"You didn't kidnap me and bring me here Nicole, I offered remember." Dean reminded her

"But still" She argued

"But nothing, it's not like this is the first time I ever slept on a floor, I'll be just fine" Dean told her.

"Nope, this is silly. This bed is huge. We're sharing" she decided

"It's fine really" Dean told he

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor Dean, it's settled, we're sharing this bed" Nikki told him

"You sure?" he asked

"I'm positive" Nikki insisted "I'm also positive that I need a hot shower"

Dean laughed "Why don't you go shower and I'll get dinner. I'm starving, what are you in the mood for?"

"uh, surprise me!" she laughed

"got it" he smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Deans POV

"Hey man, we were wondering when we'd see you" Seth said as he answered Deans phone call

"Nah, not until tomorrow, Philly got hit with a snow storm and we're stuck here till the morning" he told them

"Will you make it in time for the signing tomorrow?" he asked

"Oh yeah, our flight is at 11 so we should be fine" Dean told them

"How did the appointment go?" he asked

"Seemed to go well, waiting for the doctor to call back with results" Dean told him

"Ambrose" the waiter called

"Hey, our dinners ready, I'll give you a call in the morning"

"quick question first…." Roman asked

"what?" Dean asked

"This hotel, one bedroom or two" Roman wondered

"one. It's all they had with so many people stuck here" Dean answered

"mom, so you'll be sharing?" he continued his line of questioning

"goodbye Ro" dean hung up and walked back up to the room

"Thank you so much dr." he heard Nikki exclaim as he got back to the room

"So…" Dean asked

"It's only fractured!" she shared taking her room from him "thank you"

"you're welcome and that's great news, no surgery!" dean said

"I'll only be our about four weeks, and I can work, just can't wrestle." Nikki continued explaining.

"That is excellent news" Dean smiled "My turn for a shower"

Nikki nodded as he headed into the bathroom

She really thought being here would be awful. Dean was just so wonderful. He was easy and calm. He did make her slightly nervous, but in a good way… like she was afraid to make a fool of herself in front of him.

"Someone's thinking of something good" Dean said knocking her out of her daze

"Just daydreaming" she lied

She caught herself blushing as he walked to his bag shirtless. It's not like she's never seem him this way before, just this time felt different.

"you going to get that?" Dean asked

"Huh?" she said not realizing her phone was ringing.

She just laughed

"Hey Randy" nikki said when she answered

"are we still on for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked

"oh, I'm sorry I totally forgot, I'm still in Philly" she told him

"is everything alright?" he asked, "How's your eye?"

"well its fractured but no surgery required. But it's snowing like crazy and the flights are canceled so me and dean are stuck here till the morning. "she informed him

"Dean?" he questioned

"Yeah, He came with me… I was too freaked out to go alone, and Brie couldn't get out of a commitment" she said

"We'll if your flight is canceled where are you now?" Randy asked

"We got a hotel, luckily, weren't many left" she said

"You're at a hotel together? And you didn't even tell me he was going with you?" randy said agitated

"yeah… what's the problem" Nikki asked annoyed

"You're a grown woman, I don't see why you couldn't just go by yourself" Randy snapped

Nikki had him on speaker and Dean was becoming increasingly annoyed

"Who wants to possibly get news that could put you out of action, having surgery on your eyes?! Kind of news by themselves" nikki snapped

"you don't' need someone holding your hand" randy said

"Listen, Dean was nice enough to come with me and I'm really glad he did" nikki said

"Whatever Nikki try not to sleep with him will you" he said and hung up

Angry and upset Nikki was on the verge of tears and Dean was ready to put a hole in the wall.

"you didn't deserve that" Dean finally said

She shrugged and looked out of the window.

She'd shut down. It was silly but to her it was more than a jealous argument. That kind of treatment, the words the tone, reminded her so much of Luke. She hated this feeling, and she hoped to not have to feel it again.

Deans POV

Dean was engaged with anger at how Randy had just spoken to Nikki and the pain that he clearly caused her.

"Nikki" he said

"I just want to go to bed" she said

She wouldn't look at him. She walked over to the bed and crawled in, not saying another word.

Dean let her go, reluctantly. He waited a few moments before getting into bed alongside her, making sure to leave enough room, as he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He laid in silence, wishing he knew how to help, what words would fix her pain, he wasn't good at this. The comforting, the consoling, it wasn't anything he was ever exposed to, or taught how to do. It was such unfamiliar territory but he found himself wanting to learn… for her. He laid awake with thought racing unsure of these thoughts, his feelings and completely unaware of how to handle or deal with them. He was starting to think he need to talk to Paige, but he'd have to say the words, they'd be real, he'd have something to lose and he didn't know if he was ready for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

"Showers free" Nikki said the next morning

"thanks" he replied, "I called the airline, our flight is at 2 so we'll make it to the signing"

"oh, good" she said

He nodded and headed for the bathroom

"dean?" she called out

"yeah?" he asked

"I'm sorry about last night" she apologized

"No need for an apology or explanation, you didn't do anything wrong" He told her

She just smiled

"Nikki" he said

She looked up

"you didn't deserve that last night… he's. he's an ass" he told her

"thanks" she said

The two arrived in Tampa for the signing. They found Brie, Bryan and Roman all sitting around a table and joined them.

"Good thing you guys got out of Philly, there's more snow coming tonight" Roman informed them

The two looked at each other

"Oh, Dean, Paige wanted you to find her when ya'll got back" Roman told him

"Where is she?" he asked

"in the center ring with Emma I think" Roman told him

"Oh, well then I will catch you later" Dean waved them off.

Nikkis POV

"So… how was it?" Brie asked when Bryan and Roman left to get coffee

"Good, except Randy wasn't happy with me" Nikki shrugged

"Randy? Why?" Brie questioned

"I never told I'm I was going with Dean and we were in a hotel and blah blah blah" Nikki explained

"But you two aren't dating" Brie reminded her

"I know that, but he was sure acting like it, like an ass actually, even had the balls to tell me not to sleep with Dean, as if I was going too" Nikki told her

"you're kidding me" Brie replied

"and dean heard the whole thing, it was so embarrassing" Nikki sighed "I was fighting the urge to break down all night because I didn't want Dean to see it. But it just reminded me so much of Luke and everything that happened with him. He tried to console me but I just couldn't and we went to bed."

"I'm sorry Nikki" Brie expressed

"He did tell me this morning I didn't deserve it and he was an ass" Nikki smirked

"He was an ass and I'd seriously reconsider anymore dates with him Nicole" Brie told her.

Nikki sighed "I know, but to change the subject, on Monday creative is going to have a decision on what to do with me"

" Did they say if they'll keep you on TV at least while your recover? Like at ringside with me or something?" Brie asked

"They haven't said anything, but I hope so" Nikki hoped

Deans POV

"I heard you were looking for me" Dean said sneaking up behind Paige

"Ah, how was Philly" she asked

"Uh cold" he laughed "but good"

"And Nikki?" she asked

He smiled and explained how the trip went

"looks like you enjoyed yourself besides the randy thing" Paige responded, "What a jerk"

"I was so angry Paige…" he confessed "the way he was talking down to her"

"He's not even her boyfriend…" Paige added

"He was sure acting like it… like a jealous jerk of a boyfriend" Dean said looking down

"What?" Paige asked, "did something else happen?"  
"nope" he answered

" Dean…." She tried to pry

"Paigeeeeeee" he mocked and walked off to the signing.

Dean headed down to the signing area.

"Look at all these people" Brie smiled as they all walked out

"All our lines are huge, this is cool" Seth said

"ready?" a producer asked

They all nodded and headed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Nikkis POV

The signing was long, their hands were cramping but it was so much fun.

"Nicole…" She heard as she turned the corner after using the ladies room

She stopped and turned around "Randy"

"can we talk?" he asked sincerely

"I have to get going…" she said

"I'll be quick. I promise" he said

She sighed "go ahead"

"I wanted to say sorry, I was a total jerk last night, me and the guys went out, I had a few beers, it's not an excuse for what I said but I didn't mean it" he tried

"You made it out like I was a slut who sleeps around" Nikki said sternly

Randy looked down "I know and I know that's not you and I'm sorry, I really am"

"well I appreciate the apology randy" she said, "we're going to dinner so…" she trailed off

"okay, um just a question, that I hope you don't slap me for saying"

Nikki gave him the eyebrow raise

"You and Dean… are you seeing both of us?" he asked

"No, we're friends, but if I was seeing dean, it wouldn't be any bodies business but ours" she told him

He nodded

"And I want to make it clear, yes, we've gone out on a few nice dates, but you're not my boyfriend so I did not have to tell you that Dean went with me to Philly and I don't appreciate the jealous boyfriend act" Nikki continued

"noted" randy said

And Nikki left

Dean POV

Dinner and the signing were great, Dean was more than happy to be back in his own bed. His Tampa FL apartment was small, but it was exactly what he needed considering he was almost never home anyways, or longer than a few days. Dean managed to avoid Paige after the signing to avoid talking about Nikki but he couldn't avoid the text messages. He wanted Paige's opinion and desperately wanted her advice but still wasn't ready to face the possible truth.

Chapter Eleven

Deans POV

Dean walked into the WWE catering area to get food an hour before the show was set to start. With his sandwich and coffee, he joined Brie and Paige.

"Looks like I interrupted girl talk" Dean laughed

"you did, but we like you so we'll share" Paige joked

"What have you ladies done?" Dean asked

"Not us, Nicole" Brie judged

"What's wrong with Nikki?" he asked curiously

"She went out with Randy again last night" Paige said

"What…" Dean said bluntly

"I told her not to, that his apology probably meant as much as Luke's used to and she just got pissed" Brie Replied

Dean could feel Paige's eyes glued to him so he was trying to play it cool.

"I'm shocked she was so upset over it"

"I know, I just don't want to watch her go down this road again" Brie said

"What road?" Dean asked

Brie went on to explain but stopped when she saw Nikki and Randy approaching.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys" Nikki said joining them

"Did you talk to Mark yet?"

Mark Sharma was the guy who would be making the finale decision on what role, if any Nikki would be playing while she couldn't physically be in the ring.

"No, not yet, I'm heading there now" she told them

"I guess we're having a joint meeting" Dean said

"huh?" Paige asked

"Roman just sent me a text, Mark wants to see us too" Dean shared

"Let's go them" Nikki suggested "Randy I'll see you later"

"I can go with you" Randy offered

"nah, you don't need to" she told him

Randy nodded. And Nikki and Dean went to go find Mark.

Nikkis POV

When her and Dean arrived Roman and Seth were waiting. They went in and Steph was inside with Mark waiting.

"Oh good, you're all here" Steph said, "Sit down"

"So, Nikki I know you're anxious to find out what we've got for you and I hope that all four of you will like what we have come up with." Mark said

All sat up quite interested now all four of them were going to be involved together.

"we've decided Nikki to keep you on the road, on TV, a part of a new story."' He continued

"I'm intrigued" Nikki laughed

"Us too" Seth added

"We've decided to add another dimension to the shield and that dimension will be Nikki" Stephanie told them

"What? Seriously?" Nikki asked shocked

"yes" Steph laughed

"But I can't wrestle, how am I going to be any good to them?" nikki asked

"You're right, but you can manage, them, distract, opponents, help to gain a win. We want to begin with you as an unknown identity, appearing masked and in baggy clothes, only long enough to distract and assist. You'll be doing the harming but you'll never be harmed until you're better I'll progress into you attacking your fellow superstars giving the shield "injustice" concept reach in to the women's division"

Still in disbelief Nikki turned to the three guys "what do you guys think?"

"I think it's a great idea" Dean told them

Seth and Roman both agreed.

"I really like the concept, and Nikki is a great choice" Seth said

"So, we're set then?" Steph asked

"Wow" Nikki Expressed "uh yeah, when does this start?"

"Tonight" Mark chimed in, handing them all their scripts

"you're going to have me hit John Cena with a steel chair?" nikki asked shocked

"yup" Steph laughed "We'll let you talk through it, you're not on till the main event, you've got plenty of time and Sandra has your outfit."

"Thank you so much" Nikki expressed

She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

She's working with us Dean thought to himself. He didn't know if he was happy or scared or nervous. He couldn't focus on the conversation because he kept thinking about how much time he would now be spending with Nikki.

The four of them found a spot to sit and go over everything.

"I'm insanely nervous you guys" nikki admitted

"you're going to do fine" Roman laughed

"what if they reveal me and no one cares" Nikki Wondered "what if I ruin things for you guys?

"A Bella Twin joins the shield who wouldn't' care about that?" Seth told her

"Good point" she said

"Come on darling let's go see what Sandra has cooked up for you." Dean suggested and Nikki obliged

"Oh, Sandra this is great!" Nikki complimented her

It was a such a simple black outfit, but it made her feel totally badass about having to wear it.

The time came for Nikki to hide under the ring, Brie and the boys have her some words of encouragement and she tried to relax. It was a six-man tag team match, Dean Roman and Seth vs Cena, Big E and Dolph. Dean and Cena were the legal men in the ring and her time was coming.

"Byron, Cena has really taken it to Ambrose!" Cole said

"Ambrose needs a tag asap" Lawler chimed in

"Look! Cena's going for the STF" Cole shouted

"and LOOK at Rollins distracting the ref"

"Ref what are you doing?! He needs to be paying attention, dean could be tapping out right now" Byron said

"What the? What the hell?" Cole exclaimed

"Where did this person come from?" Byron said

"who is that?!" Lawler freaked

"This ref isn't paying attention!" Cole said "A Steel chair! They just knocked out Can with a steel chair!"

By the time the ref turned around, Nikki had successfully snuck back under the ring. Cena was KO and Dean slowly went in for the cover and got the win.

"They cheated" Byron yelled "They know exactly who that person was"

"you don't' have any proof" Lawler added

"No, but it certainly came out in the Shields favor" Cole commented

The show has come to an end. Nikki was backstage with Brie, as Dean, Seth, Roman, John, Dolph and Big E all came into the back. Dolph and Big E all hugged her. Seth and Roman too.

"I didn't like hurt you, did it?" Nikki laughed talking to Cena

"Not any more than any other chair shot hurts Hun, you did great." Cena told her

"thanks" she smiled

Dean came up and gave her a big hug.

"Did you hear the crowd?" Nikki asked smiling

"Sure did" Dean smirked

"looks like you're stuck with me for a while" Nikki joked

"I consider us lucky" Dean complimented

"So, what do you say Nikki feel like traveling to Columbus with us?" Seth asked

"yeah, definitely" Nikki smiled "sure I won't be crashing?"

"nah" Roman laughed

"Great, I'll tell Brie, it'll be nice not to feel like the third wheel with her and Bryan" She laughed

"Meet us at the locker room" Dean told her

She nodded "okay"

Deans POV

"So, Nikis going to be spending a lot of time with us" Seth said

"yup" Dean answered

"What do you think about that dean?" Roman asked

"I think we got lucky" he said, "We got Nikki when we could have gotten someone else, like Cameron or Rosa"

The guys cringed at the thought

"more opportunities for you to make a move" Seth told him

"Not this again" Dean groaned

"OH, come on, you could snatch her up from Randy in a heartbeat" Roman replied

Dean just rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smirk

"I'm going to see Paige quick while we wait for Nikki, I'll be right back" he said quickly getting out of that room

He headed down the hall in search for Paige but couldn't find her anywhere and when he called her, turned out she left the arena so he headed back to the locker room and noticed Randy and Nikki arguing… again. He didn't want to interrupt but he stopped to listen.

"You're doing it again" Nikki said

"what?" he snapped

"the whole jealous boyfriend thing" Nikki replied

"I don't see why you need to travel with them, it's not required" randy said

"No, it's not required, but I want to. I'm a pat of them now, and they're a big deal, I don't' want to mess anything up, I want to learn from them, and I Like them, they're my friends"

"Especially Dean, right?" Randy sassed

"What is your problem?" Nikki yelled

"I bet he's only you're friend so he can slip in and sleep with you" randy said

Dean couldn't listen anymore

"You don't get to have an opinion on why I'm Nikkis friend" dean said

Randy hugged, Nikki looked embarrassed

"right. you're knight in shining armor"

"Nikki, you ready to go?" was all he said back. Even though he wanted to punch Randy right in his teeth.

"Oh, I'm ready" nikki said

Dean grabbed her bags as Randy stormed away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Columbus Ohio

They arrived at SmackDown without any talk of Randy, what he said or what Nikki was thinking

"Any ideas where Nikkis?" Brie asked

"She said she wanted to shower after our match" Seth said

"Thanks" Brie said

"Where's Dean?" Roman asked

"good question" Seth wondered

"maybe they're together…?" Paige smirked

But Dean wasn't with Nikki he was just chatting with Cesaro, the two were walking around backstage.

"it's pretty cool. This women's angle in the shield." Cesaro said

"yeah, it's interesting, I like it" Dean replied

"when will it be revealed that it's here" Cesaro asked

"I think in the next few weeks" Dean added

"that's good" he said, "oh Jesus"

Dean looked up "Oh… Hi dean" Nikki said

"yeah hey dean…. Cesaro" Randy smirked

"Didn't mean to interrupt" Cesaro said the two-kept walking

"Hey Brie" she said running into them "have you seen Nikki? Seth said she was showering but she's not"

Dean stormed away and Cesaro took a deep breath

"She was just making out with Randy down the hall… and we walked into it" he told her

"what the…. ugh thanks Cesaro"

He nodded

Dean made it back to catering. What the hell was she thinking? This is ridiculous, he treats her like dirt and she keeps going back.

"Dean… Dean… Dean" Paige called after him

"Oh, what sorry" he said

"Cesaro uh… told me" Paige started to say

"just leave it alone Paige, please" Dean begged and took off again

Nikkis POV

"Where's Dean?" Niki asked as she got into Romans car with him and Seth.

"He left about an hour ago… no explanation" Roman said

"Is he okay?" she asked

The two just shrugged.

The three got to the hotel and Dean wasn't in the room.

"He's probably just the bar" Seth said

"Is that normal?" Nikki asked

"Paige said he was in a mood, so yeah, it's normal" Roman assured her "he'll be fine"

"Let us know when he gets in if you're still up?" Seth asked her

Nikki nodded and Roman and Seth left to go to their own room.

It was about 2am before Dean finally got back to the room. Nikki heard him come stumbling in. the boys had been right, he reeked of alcohol.

"Dean?" She said outload

"Sorry" he slurred

She flicked on the lamp "Whoa there"

She tried to catch him as he tripped over the chair. He pulled away from her and huffed

"Okay. next time I'll just let you fall flat on your face." Nikki said

"yeah, why don't' you" he snapped

"Okay, Drunk Dean Equals Asshole, noted"

"why are you even here" he asked

"Where else would I be…? She questioned

"Making out with Orton somewhere, as usual" Dean said

"excuse me" she snapped

"what are you even doing with him?" Dean asked

"Dean, you're drunk, just get some sleep" she suggested

"answer me nikki, he's an ass, he made you cry…" Dean trailed off

"and he apologized Dean, he gets jealous, kind of how you're acting right now" she said

"whatever" he scuffed

"Dean, what is your problem" nikki snapped

"This… this is the problem" he said

"this… this what" dean impulsively pulled her up close to him and kissed her.

Moments later, the kiss broke and they stood their quiet

Dean quickly grabbed his jacket and left the room

"what the hell just happened" Nikki thought to herself still unable to move


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Brie" Nikki said the next morning answering the door

"you look awful… did you sleep last night?" she asked

"uh oh not really" she admitted

"What's wrong?" Brie asked

"Dean… he uh"

"he what? What happened?" Brie questioned

"He kissed me" she finally said

Brie gasped

"I know" nikki agreed

"What happened?" Brie questioned

"He was drunk and we were arguing about Randy and then he just kissed me and then he just took off and he never came back last night, I got a text from Roman this morning that he slept on their couch."

"wow" brie said, "I told you he liked you"

"He was drunk Brianna" Nicole denied

"How do you feel… about it?" Brie asked her

"I don't know exactly…." She sighed.

Deans POV

"So, you going to tell us why you ended up in our room and not your own?" Roman asked

"Nope," Dean said

"Have you talked to Nicole?" Seth asked

"Why?" Dean asked

"Figure she has something to do with it" Seth pointed out

Dean just shrugged and put his headphones on. Seth and Roman just shot each other a look. Nikki avoided the same question when they arrived at the airport earlier. Traveled to the airport with Brie and decided to fly with Brie to the next tour using the excuse that she simply just missed her sister.

Nikki and Dean hadn't spoken since the kiss. Neither of them knew what to say, how to act, how to feel. But it affected them both and it wasn't hard for more people to notice something was off especially once they were in the same place backstage.

"Dean, you seen Nikki?" Paige asked, "wanted to go over our match"

Dean just shook his head

"aren't you guys up in like 15 minutes?" she asked

"yup" dean said

"but you don't know where she is?"

"Wasn't my turn to watch her" Dean snapped

Paige glared at him

"Sorry" He apologized

"Your boys were right, something is going on" Paige told him

"What?" he asked, "nothing is going on"

"your poker face sucks" Paige replied

He rolled his eyes

"We'll you know where to find me if you decide to want to tell someone how you're really feeling" Paige got up to walk away

"I kissed her" he confessed

She twirled back around

"you what?!"

"you heard me" he said

"what'd she do?" she asked

"I didn't stick around to find out" he told her "I got plastered after seeing her with Randy and we got into a fight about him and I don't know what happened I just kissed her and then I ran away"

"You kissed and then you ran away…?" Paige judged

"I didn't know what to do… I freaked out. I've been feeling all kinds of ways and I can't handle it."

"We'll you have to talk to her, it's clearly affecting her too." Paige told him

"How can I do that when I still don't know how I feel about it" Dean asked

"You think you would have done it if you weren't drunk?" she questioned him

"maybe… I've thought about it" he confessed

"You want to know what I think?" Paige asked

"You're going to tell me anyways" he joked

"I think you're scared, you feel something for her, and you're scared because you never feel this way about anyone, you don't' let yourself, but it's happened, and what you choose to do with it is up to you, but you NEED to talk to her, you cannot just ignore her, it'll only make things worse." Paige said

"You're probably right… I'll talk to her after the show" Dean decided

Nikkis POV

"ready boys" Nikki smiled meeting Seth and Roman at gorilla

"Will be once Dean gets here" Seth said looking around

"ah, there he is" Roman said seeing him jogging towards them

"Sorry let's go" he said

Roman and Seth walked in front of them as usual

"Nik, can we talk after this?" Dean asked

"okay" she said


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Nikki still had a hell of a time concentrating as her and dean looked on at Seth and Roman Wrestling Primo and Epico. The kiss is all she could think about the whole time she was home. Dean was all she could think about. She didn't think she wanted dean to kiss her. or maybe she did. What if dean wanted to talk to tell her it was nothing but a drunken mistake? What if it wasn't a mistake. there were so many questions, feelings and possibilities. She snapped out of it when the bell rang, and Seth and roman had won. She went into the ring with dean to celebrate. She stretched out a little as her singles match against Paige was next. It was her first match back in the ring and while she was nervous she was so happy Paige was her opponent. In all honesty, she just wanted to get this over with, talk to dean, clear the air and fix things.

Deans POV

Dean, Seth and roman stood at ringside watching Nikki fight Paige. A month out and not a single shred of ring rust. Being at ringside having an up close view showed how much she had truly improved in the ring. He was so drawn to her. She was just so beautiful. It wasn't a new thought by any means, he always acknowledged her beauty but this time the thoughts really caught him off guard. Nikki won her match and they celebrated. The moment of truth was minutes away and he still had no idea how he felt or what he was going to say.

All four of them drove together to the hotel and Dean and Nikki separated to their room.

"So," Nikki said sitting on the edge of the bed as Dean stood by the door

"So" Dean smirked

"you uh said you wanted to talk…" Nikki reminded him

"yeah… I obviously wanted to apologize for being such an asshole. When I have too much sometimes I'm not the nicest guy" he told her

"yeah, I noticed" she responded

Dean was so embarrassed "I was out of line, we're friends, I know he hurts you, I got protective I guess, just the wrong way."

"you're right" she said "I understand, Brie gave me the same lecture I'm really good at self-sabotaging and self-destructing.. Brie call it… a gift"

"You're a grown woman who can decide who she does or doesn't want to see just as your friend I wanted to look out for you." Dean told her

"Is that it?" she asked

Dean took a deep breath "Well I'm also sorry that I kissed you and the ran out on you"

"People do that.. when their drunk… sometimes." Nikki said softly

"right" Dean nodded

"and when they like someone or sometimes when you don't" Nikki added

"right…" Dean hesitated

"So you kissed me because you were drunk." Nikki repeated

"yeah" he lied

That was the moment that Nikki knew how she felt. As she turned away from him the emotions were flowing. When he said yeah, she knew that she wished he hadn't.

"and because I wanted to" he blurted out

"what?" Nikki turned back around

"I said, because I wanted to… just like I do right now" Dean confessed walking toward her

They were inches apart and dean knew now exactly how he felt, he knew exactly what he wanted

"what's stopping you?" she asked

"From kissing you?" he asked pushing her hair out of her face.

She nodded

"A lot of things, fear, confusion, rejection…" He trailed off "the fact I am not a good person, I'm not any good for you"

"What does your gut say?" she asked him shaking

"to push you back against this wall and kiss the hell out of you" he told her

Her heart was about ready to jump out of her chest.

She blushed "do it

He let go of her arms he'd been holding. "I can't"

He turned away

"Why not?" Nikki demanded

"because" he said running his finger though his hair

"why she asked again sternly

"Because nikki, I don't feel like this, this isn't me, all fumbled and stupid but you do something to me, and quite frankly it scares the hell out of me"

Nikki moved on impulse. She stormed right up to him and kissed him, hard and passionately. She surprised him and she surprised herself.

"What was that for?" he asked when the kiss broke

"I wanted to" She told him

He cupped her face pushing up against that wall and kiss her as passionately as possible.

It felt as if a lifetime had passed by the time they broke apart this time they starred at each other for a minute.

"what's wrong?" dean asked knowing the look

"Nothing" she half smiled "Let's go to bed"

"I'm going to need you to do something first nikki said

"Anything" he said

"kiss me again" she smirked

He let out a chuckle, leaned in and kissed her. The whole world just disappeared.

Nikki woke up the next morning, with the sun in her eyes and an empty bed. She called to see if Dean had just gone to Seth and Romans room but they said he wasn't there

"he probably went to the gym, he doesn't sleep much and that's usually where he goes" Roman told her. She said okay and nodded

Moments later Brie was at the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Nikki asked

"Seeing if you're ready to do. Dean called Bryan and said he had to fly home early and you were going to need a ride" Brie said

"Oh.. he didn't say anything. I just woke up and he was gone.." nikki replied and started packing.

"that's weird" brie said

"yeah, but uh whatever, lets go" she tried to shrug it off.

As the plane landed Dean was overcome with regret. He just left her there. But you made sure she had a way home dean said to himself knowing that wasn't making him feel much better. He ran out on her… again. He thought about it the entire way home. He never should have kissed her, he never should have let her kiss him back and he never should have let himself like it or want it.

 **One week later.**

Nikkis POV

"is he in here?" she aked entering the shield lockeroom

" nope" seth replied

"What the hell" she yelled "He could at least text someone so we know he's alive"

"Who's alive?" Dean asked walking in

"Dude what the hell?" seth exclaimed

"What?" Dean wondered

"No text, no call, not even to Paige, we thought something terrible happened" Nikki said

"oh, well I'm alive so no need to worry, I'll see you guys at gorilla" Dean said and walked out

"I'll say again… what the fuck" seth exclaimed

"He barely even looked at me" Nikki slumped

" what?" seth questioned

"He barely looked at me. It's my fault he took off"

" no way its not your fault" Seth told her

"Yeah, Seth it is. We kissed and I mean really kissed this time and the next morning he disappears and now he wouldn't even make eye contact"

"Whoa you kissed…. TWICE?" Roman asked

"yeah and this time we talked about how it freaked us both out you know how we feel and when we went to bed I thought we were good… but I guess I was wrong." Nikki confessed

"Let me talk to him okay? I think I know what's up" Seth told her " I'll see you for the match"

At gorilla and at ringside it was more of the same. Dean was being professional but still wouldn't look at me. Dean had clearly realized the kiss wasn't what he wanted. I couldn't blame him, after luke, I am a damaged mess, I wouldn't want me either.

Dean POV

"Ambrose" he heard behind him seeing Seth trying to catch up

"yeah" he stopped

"I know what you're doing" Seth told him

"What?" Dean asked

" Nikki told me what happened, you kissed and you bailed AGAIN. You felt something good and you're running from it."

"Let me play this out for you Seth, in what world do the planets of Dean Ambrose and Nikki Bella collide in any good way."

"If you're both all about it I'm not seeing the problem" seth said

"I am no good for her Seth, you know me, you know how messed up I am" Dean told him

"You're running away from something good because you think you'll destroy it" Seth responded

" I will. I'll destroy it, I'll destroy her, and I refuse to do that" Dean told him and stormed off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Dean was nursing a couple of beers when he saw her walk in. Nikki was on another date with randy. He knew he probably pushed her right into him so he only had himself to blame.

She noticed him the second her and randy walked in. Nursing a beer at the bar, typical. When randy asked her to dance she didn't refuse. She hoped to make a scene so dean would notice. He agreed to this date because it was better than feeling sorry for herself because the guy she really wanted didn't want her but she still decided to let his attention and it worked only five minutes of her dancing with randy and dean's eyes locked on hers that he watched him walk out and this was no long fun anymore. She told randy she wasn't feeling very well and he brought her home. She sat on the bed fiddling with the idea of calling him or going to his room but she didn't… she just went to bed.

"Hello earth to Nicole" Brie was snapping her fingers

"Sorry" Nikki said snapping out of her trance.

"What is up with you?" Nattie asked

"She got the Ambrose blues" Paige revealed

"Oh, no I do not" Nikki barked

The girls snickered

"I'm serious" Nicole said "He thinks he can just get close to me, kiss me then completely ignore more… I don't think so"

And she stormed off.

"Oh, what a story to tell the kids" Paige laughed

After their TV segment, nikki was beyond angry and so done playing games. She was going to find dean and give him a piece of her mind. When she found him, he was held up in a corner with Sasha clearly flirting. Nikki became angrier and angrier but she couldn't bring herself to move. Sasha reached up to kiss him and Nikki wasn't sure if he kissed back but she turned to run knocking over lighting fixtures and unfortunately letting Dean know that she saw the whole thing.

She didn't plan to go to Randy's lock room but she did. She got there, locked the door and threw herself at him and he happily obliged in giving her the escape she was currently looking for. She didn't expect Dean and Roman to be talking outside Randy's locker room when she came out shoeless and messy haired but they were, and she didn't expect dean to push by her and punch randy in the face before roman knew what was happening, but he did.

Roman and Kane broke it up before it got to be anything severe. Paige came up asking her what happened but she couldn't find the words so she just ran.

A week had passed and after a few glasses of wine she was clear with the notion she would have to see Dean tomorrow and she was angry. She managed to convince Paige to give her Deans room number and she was storming over, even if he was kissing someone again she was going to let him have it this time. Ambrose answered the door and she busted inside.

"where do you get off?" she yelled slapping his chest.

"What the hell" he barked

"answer me" she demanded

"where do you get off getting close to me, helping me, kissing me, and then acting like I don't even exist" she harped

"listen" Dean tried to say getting cut off

"No, you listen, you don't get to do that and then knock out the guy I decided to sleep with which by the way I only did was because of you" Nikki said

"Will you SHUT UP for five seconds and let me talk?!" Dean asked

She put her head down "go ahead"

"I like you" he confessed

"You don't show it very well" she told him

He glared "I like you and I don't want to because I'm a terrible persona. And when you kissed me I like it and I wanted to keep kissing you and do more than just kiss you… and it scared the shit out of me. Nicole I'm a terrible guy. I've done terrible things, I make awful choices, I destroy everything and I refuse to destroy you"

"don't I get a say" she shot back "What If I happen to like you too and what I don't care about your past. Anything I've seen tells me that you're a good person."

"But you don't know me… not really" Dean remined her

"then tell me, tell me all the things about you that are so terrible and you let me decide if I think I can handle it." Nikki demanded

Dean just sat there. No one had ever really asked to hear his story like this. They spent the rest of the night al king until they fell asleep and when Nikki woke up the next morning Dean was still there and so she went to get coffee.

Dean POV  
Dean woke up with a note from Nikki attached to his phone saying she went on a coffee run. He felt relief. When he woke up and her bedside was empty eh assumed. She did what he did and took off and wouldn't have blamed her. He took a shower and she was back when he got out.

"So, last night?" Dean began as he drank the coffee

"Last night was a lot" she said

Dean nodded

"But it was good" She added

"yeah" he asked

"Yeah, and I'm not running away" she told him

"I don't know how to be a boyfriend, or do the whole real relationship thing. but I do know that I don't ever want anyone's hands on you that aren't mine" Dean confessed

"We don't need to jump into anything Dean. Not if you're not ready" she told him

"But if I was ready? You'd want too?" Dean asked her

Nikki nodded and approached him "We don't have to label it if you don't want too"

"Oh no, if you're fine, I want all the sharks out there to know it" Dean laughed "I just can't make any promises that I'm going to know what I'm doing but I'll do my best"

"I think I can work with that" Nikki smirked

"So, we're really doing this thing?" Dean asked her, holding her

She looked up at him. "we're really doing this thing" she kissed him

The pair got in their cab and headed to SmackDown. They were keeping it a secret but they were writing on a bill board either.

They had a little fun with their friends though, showing up as if still angry with each other only to have Dean lay one on her so passionately her knees buckled right before going on for their segment. That seemed more fun than just walking up to everything and announcing they figured their shit out.

The following week.

"Hey there sunshine" Paige replied

"Can't wait to kick your butt tonight" nikki laughed

"So, did you tell Randy yet?"

"ugh, no." Nikki sighed

"Better do it yourself before ore people notice and tell him for you" Paige told her

"I know, I know"

"Ladies, you're on" a producer yelled

The girls nodded

Nikki had been beating up various women including her sister, Brie. The battle ground pay per view was in two weeks, three women would be involved in a fatal four way with women champion Natalya. Tonight, Nikki faced Paige to be put into the match. AJ Lee and Brie had already advanced.

"And making her way to the ring, accompanied by Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, NIKKI BELLAAAA!" Justin announced

The crowd had taken a great liking to Nikki being added to the group and fixing the injustice in the women's division and nikki was so thankful for it. Nikki and Paige's match went perfectly, Nikki pinned Paige after a rack attack and advanced alongside brie and AJ to face Natalya for the title in two weeks.

Nikki got backstage and received big hugs from the girls.

"I'm excited for this" Natalya said

"Me too, we need to make this a five-star match" AJ added

"want to use the performance center on Thursday? Think up some ideas?" Nikki suggested

"Great idea" Brie said

"I'm down" Nattie agreed

"me too" AJ agreed too

"Hey ladies" Dean said joining them

"I see congrats are in order" Seth said

"you boys better pick up your game we're going to rock that PPV" Brie smirked

"oh, big talk coming from the ladies" Seth laughed "but I like it"

"Nikki come with me?" Dean asked

She took his hand "what's up?"

"you have anything planned Wednesday night?" he asked

"Nope why?" she asked

"I want to take you on a date" he smirked

"Oh, a date with Dean Ambrose" she smiled

"I can't promise anything, but how about dinner? I'll pick you up at Brie's?"

"I'd love to" Nikki kissed him

Unknowing that Randy had been watching the whole thing.

Dean and Nikki went their separate ways and Randy cornered her.

"you just scared the crap out of me" she said

Randy laughed

"not funny" nikki snapped

"alright, alright sorry" he said, "I just wanted to do this..."

He leaned in to kiss her and she quickly moved away "You can't do that"  
"And why not?" he asked

"because I'm with someone else"

"Dean?" Randy asked

"yes" she confirmed

"ah, so that kiss was more than just a friendly gesture" randy said

"you saw him kiss me?" she snarked

"yeah earlier" he told her

"and yet you still tried to kiss me?" nikki asked

"yeah, worth a shot" randy said

Nikki rolled her eyes, "I'm leaving"

"I guess you misunderstood me the other night, I told you NOT to sleep with Ambrose"

"I understood you just fine" randy said

"but you did it anyway" randy snapped

"Not that it's any of your business but no I didn't" she argued

"I find it hard to believe you'd rather be with him and not me" he backed her into a corner

"believe it… and move" nikki demanded

"You're trying to tell me that he can please you better than I could?" Randy teased

"Cut it out" she pleaded pushing his hands away

"come on nikki you never gave me the chance to show you how good I can really make you feel" randy told her

"Let go of me" she yelled

"HEY!" Romans voice boomed "Don't you ever put your hands on her"

"hey man, just a casual conversation" randy tried to say

"yeah, right, Nikki come on" Nikki said nothing just grabbed her purse and walked off with Roman.

"Nikki what was that?" Roman asked as they were leaving the building

"one of my many bad decisions" she said

"Did he hurt you?" he asked

"He just scared me…."

Roman hugged her

"IF he didn't hurt you then why are you shaking?" Roman asked

"I told you, he scared me"

"There you are" Dean and Seth approached

"you weren't answering" Dean said

Nikki looked at Roman and then ran to Dean.

"hey what's the matter?" dean asked

"Just hold me for a minute"

"Okay…" he said


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

The car ride to New York for SmackDown wasn't too bad, simple conversation, easy traffic, good music. Nikki stayed quiet a lot of the time, just leaning against Dean in the backseat squeezing his hand to reassure him she was okay, even though she wasn't so sure she was. You see Nikki had a secret, one only her sister Brie knew about, a secret she didn't want anyone else to know. It wasn't a secret that her relationship with Luke wasn't a good one. It was obvious that he was emotionally abusive but what only Brie knew was, towards the end it got physical. As far as people knew, they broke up because he cheated on her with Aksana, which was true, but what they didn't know was that Nikki was ready to leave because of the abuse anyways, but it wasn't easy. That's why Randy scared her that day he cornered her and why she was having such a hard time shaking it off.

Deans POV

Dean watched Nikki as she seemed to have fallen asleep. She looked peaceful but still slightly on edge. He wanted to badge Roman and ask what happened but Nikki said they'd talk once they got to the hotel so he'd just have to wait till them and try to relax. Dean helped Nikki with her bags inside their room and Nikki finally opened up.

"It was Randy" Nikki finally said

"what was?" Dean questioned

She joined him on the couch "At the arena, I got into another fight with Randy, again."

"Oh" he answered

"I wanted to do the decent thing and tell him about us myself but I never found the time and then he saw us together at the arena and you kissed me and he literally dragged me into a corner, ticked off and tried to kiss me BUT he didn't, I never would have let him" Nikki explained

Dean was overcome with anger but for the first time that anger came with a little voice telling him punching randy again like he currently wanted to wouldn't be what Nikki needed right now.

"and then Roman showed up and got me out of there" She finished.

"I'm so sorry" Dean hugged her

"What are you thinking?" she asked her, as she could see if his eyes he was filled with anger.

"That I want to find him, hit him and make him regret ever touching you or making you so uncomfortable, "Dean took a breath "But I'm not going to do that, because you wouldn't want me too"

"He's not worth it, so thank you" She kissed him "It's late, we should get to bed, we have that meeting with Hunter in the morning"

"I wonder why they're being so weird about it" Dean wondered, crawling into bed

"Creative gets crazy ideas at midnight" Nikki joked

Dean laughed "night baby girl"

"Night"

Nikkis POV

Backstage at SmackDown.

"Thank you, guys, for coming I know this is a very unexpected meeting" Hunter addressed them

Around Nikki sat Dean, Seth, Roman, Brie, AJ, Natalya and… Randy.

As Randy walked in hunter continued "Now that we're all here, let's get down to business"

"First AJ, Natalya, Brie and Nikki your title match will go on right before the main event, and you'll have about 10 minutes" Stephanie told them

Nikki sighed, she was hoping they'd have more time, but 10 minutes was better than 3.

"Also, we haven't quite decided the ending yet, so we'll let you know as soon as we do" she went on with the lady's approval

"You, Roman, we've determined who will chase after your IC title…. it'll be Randy" Hunter told them "and at battleground Roman you'll be dropping the title to him. Two other men will factor into this but we aren't quite ready to reveal that to you or the rest of the roster yet, although we can tell you, Roman and the IC Title it's primarily about Randy forming a stable to go up against the three of you"

"When will we know?" Seth asked

"I have to double check some things with the board and I'll get back to you" Hunter answered.

"Randy faces Kofi tonight to determine him as the number one contender and Mark has tonight's scripts so stop by there" Steph revealed

Nikki could not stop looking at this smug disgusting look on Randy's face. This wasn't a coincidence. This was happing because Randy requested it. Hunter and he have always been too close. Hunter dismissed them and they headed down to marks office.

Nikki was quiet. She felt awful. Roman was going to lose his title and it was ultimately her fault.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is I guess what they call a "filler" chapter so please forgive how short this is!**

Chapter 16.

Seth and Dean were in a tag team match which Nikki and Roman were banned from. The two were positioned backstage in front of a monitor to watch instead.

"you've been awful quiet Nik, what's up?" Roman asked

Nikki just shrugged

"Oh, Nikki I'd like to think that we are close enough that you could confide in me…" Roman told her " unless I did something"

Nikki looked up "Oh no, no, Roman, you didn't do anything"

"Well that's a relief, but then what is it? Did Randy do something? Is this about the meeting?" He asked

"I'm sorry" Nikki apologized.

"What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything" Roman told her

"I'm sorry that you've got to drop your title. It's my fault." Nikki told him

"it is not" Roman told her

"Ro, you and I both know randy never would have put himself in any story with the four of us for any reason other than me, he's punishing me for dropping him for Dean, and because we're friends he's using you to do it." Nikki explained her guilt.

"It's not your fault that his ego is bruised and it's not your fault that HHH agreed to this idea. Hunters been letting Randy get away with these thing for years because of their friendship" roman told her

"But is' not fair, you worked your ass off for that title, and now you're going to lose it bovver something stupid" Nikki continued

"Nikki I do not in any way blame you. Randy might be thinking he's a genius for starting this "group" or whatever and beginning a feud with us but I don't think he thought about how it gives a clear opportunity to beat the crap out of him every time, over and over, for everything he's put you through" Roman Smirked

Nikki smiled at the idea

"see there you go" Roman noticed the smile " you just have to find the Bright side of these things"

"I'm still sorry" she told him

" I know, it sucks, but I look forward to the revenge beatings" he laughed

By the end of their talk the match was over, Dean and Seth had joined them, along with Brie and Paige and they filled them in on what was happening.

"I can't even think of anyone who would want to join Randy. He's not very popular around here" Brie said

"Maybe they don't have the choice" Paige added

Never thought about that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Nikkis' stomach was flipping like crazy when they arrived at Monday Night Raw the following week. All shield members had another meeting with Hunter revealing that tonight would be the night that Randys partners would be revealed, except they weren't being told who it was. They'd find out with the rest of the WWE Universe.

" I cannot believe they've managed to keep this so quiet… there no buzz at all" Dean said

"No matter who it is, we'll figure it out, we always do" Seth added

In their meeting they were also told that Dean and Seth wouldn't be getting their title shot at the tag team titles anymore either. As much as her team mates swore that they didn't blame her, she certainly blamed herself.

"Hey its me" Brie announced knocking on the locker room door

"Come in" Dean told her

"I'm not of the fatal four way" Brie said slouching on the couch

"what?! Why?!" Nikki exclaimed

"I don't know, Steph called it, going in a different creative direction" Brie told them

"but they've already announced it" Dean said

"yeah, I'm getting "injured" tonight" Brie said

Nikkis eyes widened

"I have a match against Paige, post-match, I'm getting attacked by some diva, but they won't tell me who, and that woman will probably take my spot" Brie continued "Oh, here" Brie handed Nikki a script " you're supposed to be with me after my attack"

"Randy" Nikki said

"what?" dean asked

"Randy, me, Brie you're losing your spot because of me, just like Romans losing his title and Dean and Seth are losing their PPV match" Nikki got up off the couch

"Nikki where are you going?" Dean called after her, but she was already out the door.

Dean and Brie were both worried and went after her.

Nikki was on a mission. She was furious, everyone around her was being punished because of her. She found her target in a hallway and she just saw red and without any hesitation she raised her hand and before he could speak she slapped Randy right across the face… And he laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped

"You just slapped me and you're asking me what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you" Randy replied

"Don't act stupid, why are you using hunter to punch me by ruining the careers of everyone I care about?I get it, I bruised your ego or whatever, you want to punish me, fine, but stop using Hunter to attack my friends and my sister." Nikki yelled

"Nikki you're acting crazy. Hunter is our boss, I have no influence over his creative decisions" he smirked

"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot, you're behind all of it" she snapped

"Nikki don't know why you're so angry. You're still getting your shot, you're PPV match, you might just be womens' champion by the end of the week" Randy said

"I don't want it. Not if it means Roman loses his title, my sister loses her spot, and Dean and Seth are booted out of their well deserved title match, I'll give up my title match, if they get theirs back." Nikki exclaimed

"I told you Nikki, I don't make the rules" he repeated

"that's right" Hunter chimed in "I do. What's the problem?"

"the problem, hunter, is you both think I'm stupid. You two are BEST friends, I dump him and miraculously all my friends are losing their opportunities they were being granted, it's not fair." Nikki told him

"Nikki I'm a professional, my personal life doesn't intertwine with my job." Hunter said

"bullshit" Nikki blurted out

"Excuse me?" hunter said

" take my title shot away. I'm the one you're hell bent on punishing, so take me out and put Brie back in" Nikki pleaded

"I'm sorry Nikki, creative has made their choices." Hunter said as Randy listened on with a smug look

"this isn't right" she repeated

"Nikki" she heard Dean and Bries voice say behind her

"Oh good," hunter said

"you two really should get her something to eat, she always did get crazy when she was hungry" Randy said

"I am not crazy, you're a jack ass" she snapped

"okay, okay, Nik come on" the two begged her to back down.

She finally took their advice and began to walk away

"Oh, and Nicole" hunter called. She turned "I forgot to mention, creative decided you'll be the winner on Sunday. You're six days away from becoming woman champion. Congratulation"

Instead of being happy, Nikki was enraged. She went to fire back but Brie saw it coming and covered her mouth and her and Dean dragged her away.

Brie and Dean got Nikki back to The Shield locker room and as soon as they walked in Roman and Seth knew they had clearly missed something.

"This is such bullshit" she yelled

"Whoaaa, what happened?" Seth asked

"We'll we're not really sure" Brie hesitated "We found her screaming at Randy and HHH"

Roman and Seth were wide eyed "what?"

"I confronted Randy, told him I wasn't stupid and that I knew exactly what he was trying to pull. I tried convincing him and hunter when he showed up to keep Brie in the match and take me out, to stop punishing all of you" Nikki explained

"Wait, Brie you got taken out of the match?" Seth asked

Brie nodded

"I told them, I begged them, they wont, oh and now I'm becoming womens champion on Sunday, which I should be over the moon about, but I'm not because it's not fair what you guys are losing… and that's exactly what Randy wants…"

"what?" Brie questioned

"He knows I wont enjoy being champion because it's at the cost of all the people I care about losing their opportunities… and he's right… I don't want to be the womans champion if it means you all get screwed" Nikki responded

"because of your heart" Roman said " We all mean something to you, you care about us, so they expected you to feel guilt, giving you the championship is their way of pushing you over the edge"

As they sat in silence pondering their situation a producer popped in telling brie that her match was in 5 minutes. They all followed her out and Dean put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to get through this… all of us" Dean assured her

She smiled wanting nothing more than to believe him

Nikki and The Shield were joined by Bryan, Natalya, Cesaro and Sheamus at the monitor as Brie and Paige put on one hell of a match. They anxiously awaiting their mystery woman and just when you thought it couldn't get any worse… it did.

"Aksana" Seth huffed

"You've got to be kidding me" Nikki mumbled. Dean held onto her a little tighter

They looked on as Aksana threw Paige out leaving her "unconscious" and then proceeded to give Brie a beat down. Aksana certainly wasn't going easy on her at all. Bries friends watched on and winced. Dean held onto Nikki a little tighter for two reasons. One? For support and two? To make sure she didn't try to run out their on live TV and saving Brie. Soon enough it was over and Aksana stood over Brie laughing. The show cut to commercial and the friends awaited Brie. She came came into the back with the help of two refs and unfortunately it wasn't just for show. The refs handed her off to Bryan and it was evident that Aksana really didn't give any mercy.

"I'm okay" Brie insisted

"We have to go" Nikki said

Bryan helped Brie and Nikki to the trainers room for part of the storyline. It was quick and infuriating.

"I can't believe they used Aksana" Dean said as he sat outside the trainers room with Bryan

"Could Randy know they have history?" Bryan asked

"He must. It could not have been a coincidence. I'm sorry but there were plenty of better woman on the roster that could have been chosen." Dean admitted

Bryan nodded "She's going to be sore as hell"

"We're up man" Seth said approaching him

Dean and Bryan got up and went into the trainers room and both Nikki and Brie just looked miserable.

"Nikki, we're up" Dean told her "Brie you okay?"

"I'll just be sore" Brie said

"Let's go" Nikki sighed

They got into character and headed for the ring. Dean and seth began talking about just because they don't get their hands on the tag championship Sunday doesn't mean they've given up the chase, and they're still not safe. Nikki got on the mic next showering her determination for the women's championship and that she promised to get revenge on Aksana for injuring her sister Roman is next and insists that Randy won't leave Tampa with his IC title. Roman continues to be cocky and talk trash about Randy until his music hits. Randy goes on to talk all about the shield destruction around WWE for the last year, says he's been looking for ways to take them down. He'll start by taking the title and with a little help, he'll strip the shield apart for good. Dean proceeds to remind Randy that no one likes him, how no one would want to help him. Randy laughs and admits that dean is right, the Viper doesn't have many friends, and he had to think out of the box and think a little extreme. Seth insists he stop running his mouth and bring out his "Friends" and randy tells him "in time"

Then out of the crowd comes two men and obviously to the eye, a woman. They attack, Nikki and the woman spill to the outside, randy races down the ramp to join in and all six men have a brawl inside. The shield is completely taken out, sprawled all over. The three masked attackers stand alongside randy one by one they reveal themselves with smirks across their faces. Aksana was the woman, RVD was one man and the second man was.. Luke.

Brie, Bryan and Paige looked on backstage as Luke as revealed as the third man.

"This is not good" Paige responded

Brie was about to be in tears "no.. no it's not"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Everyone came together in Seth and Romans hotel room, all trying to make sense of recent events. Nikkis life was in shambles more than ever. Her abusive ex-boyfriend, the girl he cheated with, her ex asshole fling, and RVD were all being thrown into a work story line. It felt like a nightmare. She'd give anything to just wake up and the end of Raw never happened. The group tried talking it out, Nikki sat on one of the beds with Dean burning a hole in the wall fighting back the inevitable breakdown.

"Anyone know how smackdown is supposed to play out tomorrow?" Paige asked

"I have a stupid backstage segment with Renee in my sling." Brie told them

"I'll probably just be last minute stuff. I haven't seen a script." Seth added

Dean was so broken hearted as he looked on at Nikki, he'd never seen her look so defeated.

"We're going to head out, get some sleep" Dean said taking Nikkis hand.

"Meet us in the lobby at 9?" Roman asked

Dean nodded and they headed out. The moment the door closed and the two were back in their room, Nikki broke.

"I'm sorry" she cried as Dean held on as tight as he could

"you have nothing to be sorry for" dean assured her

"why are you still with me?" She choked out

"What?" Dean questioned

"Why? You're losing everything. Your friends are losing everything. Maybe if we we're together Randy would stop punishing you." Nikki suggested

"You want to break up?" Dean stuttered

"no, but maybe…."

Dean cut her off "We aren't ending this because we hit an early road block"

"This is more than a roadblock, this is your career" Nikki told him

"I know but they can't keep it up forever"

"But if we aren't together maybe they'll drop this whole thing, it won't be worth it anymore, you'll get your title match back, Roman won't have to drop his title.." Nikki went on

"I am not breaking up with you and I'm not letting you break up with me" Dean said sternly

"why not?" She all but screamed

"because I love you okay?" He blurted out

"you… you love me" she replied shocked.

"Yes, I do, very much, and it's scary as hell because I've never ever felt like this or thought I'd ever say those words to anyone like this, but I love you Nicole, and I'm not letting you go, certainly not like this" Dean confessed

"I love you too" Nikki responded and Dean wrapped her in a hug.

"No more break up talk… got it?"

Nikki nodded

"Whatever those five have in store for us, we'll deal with it, head on, together, all of us"

She nodded again

"And on Sunday, when you become women's champion for the first time, after seven years of hard work and determination, you're going to embrace it, love it, prove to them making you feel guilty won't work, because regardless of how it's happening, you deserve that time, I Know that, Roman and Seth know that, your sister knows that." Dean assured her

"How'd I get so lucky?" she smiled

Dean smirked "Nah, I'm the lucky one.

 **Battleground PPV.**

It was finally PPV day. Smackdown was nothing special, none of randys "team" was there, which was part good, part bad, because who knew what they were cooking up instead.

"Hunter needs to see Seth and Dean" a producer said into the locker room.

They nodded

"what could he possibly want" Nikki snapped

"We'll be right back darling" Dean kissed her forehead

"Don't overthink it remember" Roman told her as they left

She took a deep breath and tried to smile

"You and Seth have been so good to me Roman, I don't know how I could ever thank either of you" Nikki said "I'm making everything such a mess, yet you'll still nice to me"

"First, you're not ruining everything, I don't blame you in the least bit and neither does Seth. Second, we like you, you've been such a great addition to the shield, as a friend and most of all you've made Dean happier than we've ever seen him. His past is tricky to say the least and according to Paige you really are the best thing to ever happen to him. He is one of my best friends and I'm grateful he has you, that we all do. That fight I had with my girl, and when Seth and his girl broke up, you were there for both of us, with some great advice. Nothing that they decide to do is your fault, and it's nothing we can't get through.

Nikki hugged him "And for the record, I really like having you and Seth a part of my life. I'm grateful for your friendship too."

Seth and Dean came back "I don't like that look on your face"

"We're tagging on the pre-show… against Kane and Mark Henry" Seth revealed

"What?" Roman questioned "That doesn't even make any storyline sense, it's random"

"Ah, that's the kicker, Kane and Henry are now a part of Randys team" Seth added

"In about a half hour, us two, have to go talk shit about Randy, Luke and RVD which Kane and Henry will overhear, and challenge us. They'll announce it on .com.

"I remember a time when all Hunter could talk about was The Shield, how great it was, his perfect idea, now he's seriously allowing Randy to basically ruin it" Nikki said

"It is shocking" Seth agreed

"I'm going to go find brie, I'll find you later" Nikki gave Dean a kiss

"I love you" he reminded her

"I love you too" she replied

As she left Dean could feel Roman and Seth staring at him

"what?" he finally asked

"Did we just hear you say the L word?" Seth asked

Dean smirked "uh yeah"

Roman started laughing "I never thought I'd see the day"

"you're not the only one" Dean agreed

"she's good for you" Seth said

"I'm not sure what I did to get her but I'm not going to ask too many questions" Dean laughed

"Your girls about to be champion" Seth smiled

"I know, I've been trying to figure out how to celebrate" Dean said

"Sex is always a good way to celebrate" Seth laughed

Dean smirked

"you two have had sex, right?" Roman asked

Dean didn't say anything

"Whatttttttttttttt?" Seth freaked

"I just always go there, I want this to be better, different, more than just sex…" Dean explained

"wow, good for you man" Roman told him

Dean laughed "didn't say it was easy"

"Can't imagine how it could be" Seth responded, "Alright let's go talk some trash"

 **Meanwhile.**

"hey little miss future champion" Paige greeted Nikki as Nikki joined her and Brie.

Nikki smirked

"Smile damn it, you're supposed to be over the moon" Brie scolded her

"I know, I know, I'm trying" she told them

"try harder" Paige teased

"Nicole" a producer asked

"yeah?" she answered

"Sandra was looking for you" he said

"oh, thanks" she responded, "I'll be back"

She looked for ten minutes and couldn't find Sandra anywhere so we went to head back to the locker room. She unfortunately ran into the worst possible person on the way… Luke.

Nikki tried to ignore her fast beating heart as he stopped her in the hallway. The sight of him made her sick, let alone the smell or the sound of him.

"why such a hurry" he asked

"looking for Sandra" she responded

"ah right" Luke replied

Nikki attempted to leave but her attempt failed

"oh, come on, stay a while, lets chat" Luke insisted

"no thanks" she denied him "I have places to be"

"Have to check in with Dean? He got you on a tight leash?" Luke snickered

Nikki glared

"oh, did I strike a nerve?" he laughed

"Dean does not have a leash on me, he doesn't treat me like some piece of property" Nikki replied

"oh ouch" he pretended to be insulted

"Why are you even here" she wondered

"here? We'll it's a PPV, I have a match…" Nikki cut him off

"That's not what I mean, I mean here as in WWE, working with Randy, why?"

"You know me Nicole, I go where the money is" Luke told her

Nicole rolled her eyes

"What? Don't believe me?" Luke questioned

"I don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth" Nikki told him

"you're awfully bitter, not a good look by the way" he insulted her

"I'm leaving" she said to him, although what she really wanted to say was much worse, and what she wanted to do is much worse than just walk away, but she thought better of it.

"Oh, and gorgeous?" Luke called out

The shuttered at the endearment.

"I'll be sure to give your boy the proper thank you for sticking his nose into something he had no business being apart of."

Again, Nikki used her head instead of her instincts and kept moving forward, she needed to focus on her match, and pretend like this run in never even happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

The PPV as officially about to begin. Dean and Seth were in gorilla getting set to take on Kane and Henry.

"What I they actually hurt one of you?" Nikki asked nervously as her and brie stood with them

"Baby, it's going to take a hell of a lot to hurt us" Dean assured her

"Nikki is right, I don't trust them" Brie agreed

"Ladies Ladies, Kane and Mark are professionals" Randy voice came in

The men instinctively got closer to the girls.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Dean snapped

"oh yeah, to watch the show, I can't wait, should be a good one" Randy replied

"why don't you go get ready for the title match you're having which you don't deserve" Brie shot at him

"oh, you Bellas are so feisty" Randy snarked "I wonder if Bryan knows you're shaking up with Seth here. or is it Roman… or are the two of you sharing Dean?"

"you're a bastard" Brie yelled and went to slap him, but Seth caught her hand

"not worth it" he said

"alright alright" Randy laughed "I'll go, just think, the next time you'll see me, I'll be IC Champ"

They watched at Kane and Henry walked towards them. They snickered, like they were just licking their chops as they walked out to the ring.

"Game time" Seth said

Dean looked at Nikki and Brie both sporting an extremely nervous look. He kissed Nikkis forehead "Be careful, both of you"

"always" Seth said

The boy's music hit, they walked out and the girls walked to a nearby monitor where Cesaro, Roman, Paige, Natalya and Bryan all joined them.

It might seem silly, all the fuse and worry over Henry and Kane but this time was different, from all the other times they'd wrestled them. This as different than any other extreme match they may have been used too. This was different because it was so personal by the time the match finally ended, fifteen minutes later, the ladies were almost in tears as they watched Dean and Seth being helped backstage. The ref was insistent that Seth be checked for a concussion and Dean have his shoulder checked out.

"I'm still breathing baby, we both are" Dean said as they walked to the trainer's room

"this part is over" Seth added

"And now Roman has to go through it" Nikki responded

"Don't you worry about me Nikki, I'll survive just like these two, I think they got the worst of it" Roman told her

"Think Luke and RVD will get involved?" Seth asked

"I'm prepared for it" Roman answered

"Oh Roman, there you are" Manager Hayes said

"yeah Michael?" Roman asked

"Hunter was looking for you. They've made a last-minute match change, your match with Randy is now No holds barred and you're on in 20." He informed them

Roman just nodded

"This is such an abuse of power" Nikki barked

"I'm going to give 'em everything I got regardless" Roman said "I won't go down easy"

"We can't let them do this" Nikki said

"maybe we just interfere too, make you retain, what can Hunter do, it's live TV." Nikki suggested

"Dean and Seth are already beat up enough" Roman said

"maybe, but what if…" seth trailed off into thought.

The impromptu pow wow gave them the greatest plan, all of which they couldn't be fired for, as it was all covered under contract.

"We really going to do this?" roman asked as Seth, Dean and Nikki joined him

"I Shared the idea, it's all a go. They'll have no clue what hit them." Seth said

For the first time in the longest time Nikki finally felt like she had a little bit of control

"Byron, this match has been changed to a no dq, no holds barred match, who do you think this favors?" Cole asked on commentary

"Honestly Cole, they've both got guys in the bank itching to get involved BUT Romans boy's id just suffer a nasty beat down at the hands of Kane and henry so I've got to put my money on the viper" Bryan confessed

"I must agree with you" Cole said, "I think the shield has met their match against Orton and his pals"

"you're both wrong' Lawler chimed in "You'll never see me betting against The Shield, they always get the job done."

Meanwhile Backstage

Brie and Bryan were having quite the disagreement

"No Brie, I can't" Bryan said

"Bryan, come on" Brie begged "you already agreed"

"I know but I thought about it more, they're taking a huge risk" Bryan told her "They could all get fired"

"We checked, they can't be, they have contracts, we all do, they're safe." Brie reminded her

"I'm sorry Brie"

"Bryan, this is my sister. She's being bullied, they all are. You're not going to stand beside me on this? Even after you already agreed" Brie snapped

"I hope it all works out" Bryan said and walked away

"BRYAN! BRYAN!" she yelled, but it was useless.

"Brie?" Seth asked approaching her after hearing her yell "what's wrong?"

Brie sighed "Bryan changed his mind, he won't help"

"Oh" Seth replied, "well it is a big risk, we are going to get reprimanded for it"

"But nothing bad enough where you'll be fired or anything. You're all too important Seth. Nikki is my sister and he's supposed to love me but he won't help me, help Nikki" Brie said

"Hey, hey" Seth comforted "it's okay, we have another guy that offered too, this will still work"

Brie nodded and they headed out to begin the riot.

"just a we expected Luke and RVD have come down to help Randy, this has quickly turned into a 3 on 1" Cole said

"ah ha!" Lawler boasted as the crowd went wild "No amount of a beat down would stop Dean and Seth from coming to help their guy"

"But look king, their exhausted, it's easy pickings to them" Byron added

"What… What's he doing?" Cole wondered as Randy demanded a mic

Randy looked around the ring at Dean, Seth and Roman all laid out and his team standing tall, and he laughed "you three are not as tough as you look, it just took the right people to bring out the pansies in you. You see Roman, your boys can't help you, you're down and out, this victory is almost too easy for me" He dropped the mic and stalked his prey as Nikki appeared on the stage

"Randy… oh Randyyyy" she called out "hey, over here"

Randy turned his attention to her. He was now incredibly confused. RVD and Luke wondered what was happening as well.

"you can't really think this would actually ever be easy, did you?" Nikki asked him

"What are you going to do Nikki? Are you going to come down here and stop me from tearing your boys to pieces?" Randy laughed

Nikki smirked "While that is tempting, and I know I'd love giving you a beating…. Nah but if you honestly believed, after everything you've done, we wouldn't have a backup plan, you're delusional."

Then Cesaro and Sheamus came out of the crowd attacking RVD and Luke. Randy was frantic, the four shuffled outside the ring and Nikki bravely came down to the ring.

"Cole she's crazy. He'll RKO her in a second" Byron said

"She's protecting her boys" Cole commented

In the ring now was just Nikki, Randy Roman who was laid out, Seth kept up in the corner and Dean who laid out by the commentary table. Nikki walked around Randy, leaving him to be screaming "what are you doing?!" Nikki proceeded to slap him, hard, which the crowd loved, Dean coming out of nowhere with a kick to the gut, leaving Randy hunched over and in perfect position for Seth's curb stomp. Roman quickly got into the cover and pinned Randy 1...2. 3..

They did it.

Nikki blew Randy a kiss, as she handed Roman HIS title, and raised it high above. Dean and Seth joined them in the ring and the crowd was explosive. Cesaro and Sheamus, as the crowd saw, their unlikely allies, joined them. They didn't know what to expect when they got backstage, but in that moment, they really didn't care.

Brie anxiously stood behind the curtain with Paige waiting for their friends to return.

"It worked!" Brie exclaimed, giving Nikki the biggest hug

"Thank god it did "Seth smiled holding his arm

"Seth, are you alright?" Brie asked

"yeah, just banged up, my elbow is…" he shrugged it of

"Sheamus, man, thank you, for the assist last minute and all" Dean said

"No problem man, I've been itching to cause some trouble."

"Cesaro, thank you" Roman shook his hand

"anytime" he smiled

"uh oh.." Nikki said as she saw HHH and Stephanie walking towards them.

"Are you all out of your mind?!" Hunter exclaimed

"you all went completely off script, you had no right" Steph yelled

"OH, you mean how Hunter had no right to let his personal relationship with Randy and Randy's personal vendetta affect work. "Nikki snapped

"Miss Bella, you better watch it" Steph warned

"watch what? To make sure no one finds out the truth?" Brie joined

"I will be letting you all know of your further punishment" Steph said, "You're lucky I don't fire you all"

"that's the thing Steph" Seth chimed in "you can't, you'd be violating our contracts"

Steph looked dumbfounded

"Oh, you didn't think we'd be so dumb as to not do a little research first? Read the fine print?" Dean smirked

"Let's go" Steph huffed grabbing Hunter

They couldn't help but laugh, what could they do now that they weren't already doing to them before?

"Alright baby girl, you ready?" Roman asked as Nikki was stretching for her own match.

"So, Ready" She smiled "after everything that has already went down tonight I'm truly itching for a fight."

And with a kiss from Dean and a happy, positive thought, Nikki was ready to become Women's champion.

"and finally, from Scottsdale Arizona, the fourth member of the shield… NIKKIIII BELLAA."

Nikkis music hit, right after Justin's announcement. As she made her way to the ring, she locked eyes with Natalya, AJ and unfortunately Aksana. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her. The bell was rung and the girls were in combat mode. Scratching and clawing to get the victory. Brie and the rest were sitting backstage watching, and then the twist they didn't see coming happened.

"wait, what the hell?!" Brie fretted

The gang watched as the rest of the divas locker room came down the ramp, excluding Naomi, Paige and obviously, Brie.

"no…" Dean stood up

"They're going to take what we just did, out on Nikki now" Roman noticed

And that's exactly what happened. The women that consisted of Eva, Alicia, Cameron and Rosa rushed to the ring and beat on Nattie, AJ and Nikki but not Aksana.

"They're not about to do this" Brie mumbled

The five girls then proceeded to attack only Nikki"

"oh, hell no" Brie shouted running to the curtain

"Brie what are you doing?" Seth called out

"protecting my sister" she yelled back

Naomi and Paige looked up at one another

"what do you think?" Naomi asked

Paige turned to Dean "they can't fire us?"

He shook his head

"Let's go"

And Naomi and Paige rand to the ring to help the twins.

"Theirs women everywhere!" Bryan yelled

"This is No DQ, the ref is powerless" Lawler said

"This is crazy, Nikki was closing in on that title" Cole added

The scene in the ring was insane. It finally left just Aksana, Nikki and Brie in the ring and the twins beat down on Randy's play thing, as Eva came in to interfere, Brie nailed her with a drop kick. Nikki hit the Bella buster and pinned Aksana to win, against the incredible odds, Nikki was officially the Women's Champion.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Brie, Paige and Naomi stood beside Nikki as her hand was raise, and she was handed the championship. She was close to tears. She walked backstage and into the arms of Dean.

"you did it baby" he beamed

"I wouldn't have" she let go "girls, I owe you" she replied

"No, you don't Nikki, we weren't about to sit and watch an 11 on 1 assault go down" Paige told her

Nikki smiled as AJ walked over "Hi"

"you okay?" Nikki asked her

"yeah, I'll survive" she told her "Listen, I don't know what that was, but me and nattie had no part in it, we were told like a half hour ago Aksana was winning and…"

"wait, who told you she was winning?" Nikki asked

"Hunter did" AJ revealed "You weren't… told?"

"no" nikki said flatly

"I'm sorry Nikki, I don't know what happening here, but it's clear someone is out to get you… and that's not right, so if you need anything, just ask" AJ offered her support

"I appreciate that, thank you" Nikki replied

"I guess we should have seen this coming" Seth huffed

"Brie." it was Bryan

"Bryan" she flatly responded

"Can I talk to you?" he asked

She nodded and they walked off

"Brie what were you thinking?" Bryan scolded

"What?" she asked

"getting involved in Nikkis match" he said

"I was thinking about my sister, about how she was about to get the beat down of a lifetime" Brie answered

"she could have handled herself Brie, besides she's the one who got herself into this, you can't let her bring you down with her" Bryan said

"I can't believe you" Brie snapped "You honestly thought I'd just sit back and watch her get ripped apart?!"

Bryan just shrugged

"Wow. If you honestly believe that then you don't know me at all." Brie crossed her arms

"Did you even consider me?" he asked

"you? You're not a part of this, you bailed remember?!" brie snapped

"Brianna, they know we're together, if they have no problem, punishing you and the guys, what would stop them from punishing me too?" Bryan explained

"You'd take it like a man, Seth, Roman, Dean, it's all happening to them and not once did they ever think of turning their back on Nikki, not once.

Bryan said nothing

"You know they've all worked as hard as you to get here, and it wasn't even a question for them. Cesaro and Sheamus they certainly had NO reason to help but they did. I thought I could count on you." Brie continued

"you can" he replied

"oh really?" she scoffed "I needed you to help Roman, you wouldn't. I fight for my sister and you get angry about it because you're worried about yourself. No Bryan I can't count on you. Nikki is my sister, she comes first." And she stormed away

Brie just couldn't help thinking how he could have turned so selfish, he was NEVER like this before, she always knew she could count on him, but it turns out she couldn't have been more wrong.

And then it all went black.

"Has Brie come by?" Nikki asked after she showered

"no" Romans aid

"She's probably trying to patch things up with Bryan" Dean suggested

"I was hoping she'd have her elbow checked" Nikki said

"I'm stopping by the trainer's room myself so I'll ask if she's been in" Seth offered

"Thanks" Nikki replied

Seth headed towards the trainer's room

"Brie… Brie?" Seth exclaimed as he ran towards Brie, who was unconscious by a water fountain. "Brie can you hear me?"  
She didn't respond and Seth quickly picked her up and brought her to the trainer's room

Brie became slightly conscious in the trainer's room but for further evaluation he was going to send her to the local hospital for observation.

"Nikki" Seth said into the phone

"Hey what's up?" she responded

"I found Brie, she passed out, Doc wants her to go to the hospital just to get checked out, blood pressure, tests, just to make she sure's good" Seth said, "Meet us there?"

"yes of course, I'll be right behind you" Nikki said and hung up

Brie came out of the bathroom

"I called Nikki" Seth told her

She nodded

"Want me to call Bryan?" Seth asked

She shook her head

"is everything okay with you guys?" He asked

"I really don't want to talk about it" she sighed

"okay" he backed off

"I don't think this hospital trip is worth it" she said getting into his car

"Better to be safe than sorry Brie. Your blood pressure was way out of range for you, just let them check you out and then we can go to the hotel" he told her

"oh, fine" she agreed "I've never passed out before, it was kind of scary"

"It is scary" Seth said, "Which is why we're going to get you checked out"

Nikki, Roman and Dean got to hospital only moments after Seth and Brie did

"Nik, I'm okay" Brie laughed as Nikki clung to her

"what happened?" Nikki asked "You went to talk to Bryan…. Speaking of Bryan, where is he?"

"I told Seth not to call him" Brie told her

"Why? Did you have a fight?" Nikki asked

"A big fight" she answered

"Is that what raised your blood pressure so much?" Nicole asked

"I guess" Brie shrugged

"she doesn't want to see you"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The girls heard Seth and Bryans voices

"What is going on" Nikki asked opening the door

"is she okay?" Bryan asked

"Brie, if you don't want to see him, I'll make him leave" Seth said to her

"I… don't want to see him" Brie stuttered

Seth nodded

"Let me see her" Bryan said

"she needs to rest" Nikki replied

"She doesn't want to see you" Seth said

"I'll call you if something changes, otherwise, just go" Nikki said and shut the door

They heard him angrily punch the door and then it was silent.

Within the hour, Brie could go home, but she still refused to see Bryan.

"you can stay with us" Roman said

"Oh, Ro thanks, but I don't want to be a bother" Brie replied

"You're not, promise" Roman said

"Seth?" Brie asked

"Of course," Seth agreed "our room is bigger than Dean and Nikkis"

"thanks, I'm just still so… angry with him." Brie said

"it's fine love, Paige already brought our stuff to the hotel, let's go" Nikki assured her

The next night at Monday night Raw.

"Ah, coffee, thank you" Seth said as Brie approached him

"Least I could do after everything you did for me yesterday" Brie said

"just a friend, being a friend" Seth told her

"Hey, you two" Dean said approaching "You two seen Nikki?"

"no, we thought she was with you" Said said

"She was real quiet last night, and then rushed out this morning. I don't know what's wrong" Dean confessed

"Let me call her" Brie suggested

"I know she's all kinds of stressed out, but she just won't let me in" dean said

"It is all about patience, my sister isn't one to lay it all out there, she's very guarded you know that, but I know she loves you, so she'll open up you just have to give her time" Brie told him

"I know. I know we came out on top last night, but she's still worried, she's afraid of what else they'll come up with" Dean said

"Hey" Roman said joining them "did you guys see the schedule?"

"too afraid to look" Brie said

"with good reason" Roman said

"why?" dean asked

"we're all in handicaps" Roman told them

"wait, Brie just had a trip to the hospital, she shouldn't be wrestling at all tonight, let alone in a handicap" Seth said

"there's more" Roman signed

"what? Brie asked

"Nikki is being forced to run a gauntlet, she has to defend her title against sex women. One after the other" Roman told them

"no" Dean stood up

Roman nodded

"Who's my opponents?" Brie asked

"Eva, Cameron and Rosa' Roman told them

"If they didn't have the 3 on 1 advantage I wouldn't worry about it" brie said

Seth rubbed her shoulders, hoping she'd relax

"What about us?" Dean asked

"Seth is against Del Rio, Henry and Rusev. You're up against Big Show, Swagger and Kane and I'm up against Bray, Otunga and The miz. Nikki has to go through Alicia, AJ, Paige, Layla, Tamina and then Aksana"

"Aksana. Seriously" Brie fretted

"Relax brie, remember what the doctor said" Seth remined her

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Where is N anyways" Roman asked

"Can't find her" Dean said, "I'm going to go look for her, call me if you see her"

"It's not right putting you in a match of any kind" Seth said as Dean walked away

"I'm cleared so there's not much I Can do about it" Brie Sighed "I just hope Dean finds Nikki, I hate when she gets like this.

The boys nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Dean had been looking for Nikki for nearly an hour. Everyone said they saw her somewhere but no one actually talked to her and she still wasn't answering her phone.

Dean must have left seven voicemails by now but that wasn't going to stop him from leaving another one.

"Nikki, it's me.. again… listen… please don't push me away. I know you're worried about everyone else, but I'm worried about you so just send me a text or anything to let me know you're okay?" he sighed and hung up. He sat on the production box and leaned his head box, having no idea what to try next.

"dean…" he opened his eyes.

"Nik!" He jumped down "we've been looking all over for you"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" she apologized, "I just uh needed to be alone. I thought some alone time might help"

"Did it?" Dean asked

"until I saw the matches for tonight" She sighed

Dean nodded

"Brie was just in the damn hospital, and you all went through hell last night…" she went on

"and id take on every single 7 foot 280 lb man to ever step foot into a ring if it meant that pain in your eyes would vanish." He sighed

Nikki just wanted to cry " I can't fall apart Dean, When I fall apart I become so self destructive and I make terrible choices and I hurt myself and everyone else, Dean I can't go there, if I go there, don't think I'll ever come out" she cried.

"We're all going to be okay" Dean hugged her "it might not seem like it right now, but we will be. You promise me that you know you can always come to me."

"I promise" She kissed him

"good, now let's go see your sister, she's as worried as me"

"there you are!" Brie exclaimed when Nikki and Dean approached them

"I'm sorry" nikki apologized

"are you okay?" Brie questioned

"yeah… I just uh needed some time to myself is all" Nikki told her

"You ready?" Roman looked at Seth "you're up"

Seth took a deep breath

"Seth… uh" Nikki went to say

" nope." He stopped her "I know what you're about to say, don't" He gave her a hug.

His music hit, and the rest watched from the monitor.

"This is going to be a long night" Brie huffed

They made it though all of the boys handicaps, they got out with just a few bruises and absolute soreness.

"are you sure you're okay?" Seth asked Brie as she stretched

All your fussing is very sweet, but yes, I'm okay."

"come give me a hug" he laughed

"uh huh" Bryan cleared his throat

They pulled away

"Bryan…Hi' she said surprised to see him since they still haven't talked much.

"I heard about your handicap match, I wanted to see if you were okay, which clearly you are, and you've got him for whatever you need…. So I'll just go" He started walking away

And then he stopped "Just so I'm clear though, we are done right? Or are you just openingly cheating on me?"

"what? Bryan it was a hug" brie laughed

"Im not stupid Brie. People see things, I hear things, you've been attached to him way before our fight" Bryan snapped

"Bryan you're being ridiculous, we're friends" Brie said

"I'll just go…" Seth went to walk away

"No, stay." Brie stopped him "I'm offended you'd assume I'd cheat on you. Yes I'm having a hard time, with you and everything else, doesn't mean that after one night, the last six months mean nothing to me, Seth has been there or me, as a friend, an amazing friend, he's made things easier, when you've done a damn good job of making things harder"

She grabbed Seths hand and dragged him away.

Brie and seth said nothing as they approached gorilla

"listen Seth, I'm sorry, I just used you as a pawn. I shouldn't have done that" Brie apologized

"Nah, I don't feel used, and hey even if I did, can't argue when it's a pretty girl doing it" he laughed

She smiled & her music hit and Seth was left with the rest of the group to watch from the monitor.

It wasn't long before, Eva, Cameron and Rosas 3 on 1 got the best of her. The match ended as the three no longer cared about tagging in and out they just attacked her.

Her friends look on backstage, then they saw the ref throw up the X.

"Did he just…?" Paige questioned

"Let's go" Seth said

With that Seth, Nikki, Dean and Roman got the producer to hit their music and they rushed the ring. Nikki knelt down next to Brie as the boys stood around as protection and the show went to commercial.

When they got back, they showed Roman carrying Brie back up the ramp

"She never should have been out there" Seth mumbled as they stood outside the trainers' room.

"My match is next" Nikki said coming out of the room

"I'll stay" Seth told her

"really? She asked

"yes, definitely" Nikki hugged him and went off with Dean for her match.

"What are you doing here?" Brie asked when seth walked in "Nikkis next"

"I know, we're going to watch from in here until you can be looked at and then we'll head back"

Brie smiled

"So cole what do you think of this gauntlet that Nikki has been placed in?" Lawler asked

"I think it's totally unfair, she just captured thee title last night in quite the controversial way, it's almost as if the decision makers are against her" cole said

"what are you talking about she's the champ, she should be a fight champion" Byron added

Lawler and Cole just rolled their eyes

"What the hell is this?" Cole exclaimed as Randy's music hit and he was joined by RVD and Luke.

"seriously?" Dean exclaimed

"If they can be out there, why can't we" roman said

Deans face lit up. He was about to get seth when him and Brie came down the hall

"are you kidding me " Seth said

"our thoughts exactly" roman said

"Let's go" and they all headed out to support Nikki

By this time Nikki was facing her first opponent of the night Alicia Fox, and randy had jumped on commentary.

" as nice as it is to have you out here" Lawler began " why are you out here"

Randy smirked "that's easy, our girl Aksana will be participating in this, so we wanted a front row seat."

The shields music hit and while Nikkis face lit up, Randy looked furious. The music was enough to distract Alicia and Nikki was able to get the win. AJ and Paige were next and they all but laid down for her which was a sigh of relief, Layla and Tamina were no easy feat and while she was fighting Tamina Dean couldn't help himself, he started yelling at Randy to provide a distraction long enough for Nikki to hit her with the title, and now it was time for Aksana. She was so tired, but she refused to get all this way and let her, out of all of them, be the one to defeat her. Randy and his group got up and clapped as if the queen of England had just arrived and had made themselves comfortable at ringside instead of commentary. Nikki looked to be closing in on Aksana until Luke hauled off and punched Dean, which lead to a brawl between all three. Dean was laid out, Roman and Seth barely holding on as Kane and Henry joined the fight. Nikki was so overwhelmed and consumed it was easy for Aksana to catch an already exhausted Nikki off guard with a stiff kick to the head, leaving her laid out in the ring. Aksana covers her for the one, two, three. She grabbed the womens title and her and the men all ran up the ramp.

A shook up Dean, Seth and Roman got into the ring and Dean carried Nikki out. The arena cheered as they left, still standing, regardless, but Nikki was a mess. No one knew what to say or what to do, they piled into Romans SUV and headed out to the hotel, just praying that tomorrow would be better.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

A few weeks had gone by, and it was nothing but handicap matches and ridiculousness. The Summer Slam PPV was only a few weeks away. And nothing had been announced for the Shield or Brie and that basically made everybody extra nervous for what they were coming up. They all decided to stay at Romans condo for the week since all their shows were in Florida.

"Where'd the girls go?" Seth asked coming into the living room

"gym" Dean said

"ah" Seth replied

"listen guys I need some help" Dean told them

"with?" Roman asked

"With everything that Nikki is overwhelmed with I want to plan a night where she can just forget all of it and be herself and really smile. I just suck at that kind of stuff. "Dean laughed

The boys laughed too, but agreed to help him plan something.

Meanwhile at the gym

"So" Nikki smiled "Let's talk about something"

"Like?"

"You and Seth" Nikki brought up

"what about us?" Brie blushed

"You've gotten awfully close lately" Nikki pointed out

"yeah, we have, but as friends" brie stated

"How's Bryan? "she asked "or better yet, how are you and Bryan?"

Brie sighed "I should miss him… and I guess I do a little but it's not like it used to be like when we'd be on separate tours and stuff. It's changed."

"Is it because of Seth?" Nikki bluntly asked

"no, at least not in the way you're thinking" Brie said "You know we have been through so much, and Dean has stood by you 100%, when I needed Bryan to do the same, he bailed. I need to know I can count on him, and he's showed me that maybe I can't. Seth has been so helpful and kind and I needed all that, just someone to distract me, even for a minute. It's like if Bryan honestly expected me to leave you high and dry then he never really knew me at all. If he can't accept that you're my sister and I'm always going to be fighting beside you, no matter what, I don't want to miss him.

"It sounds like it's already over for you" Nikki said

"maybe it is. He's just not the guy I fell for six months ago" brie admitted

"Brianna, you have to talk to him' Nikki told her

"I know, we're meeting for coffee later today" Brie told her

Nikki nodded and they headed back to the house.

Back at the house.

"Keep your calendar clear for tomorrow okay?" Dean told Nikki

"okay" she laughed "why?"

"a surprise" he winked

"I love surprises" she winked back

"I'll see you guys later" Brie said grabbing her purse and out the door she went

"where's she going?" Dean wondered

"talk to Bryan" Nikki told him

"good talk…. Or bad?" Dean asked

"Depends… but from what I gathered this morning… she'll end it" Nikki told him

Dean looked surprised "It sucks that at a time when it's so crazy, he's been pretty much a wall." Dean said

"it makes me ten times more thankful that you're by my side through all of this, Bryan should be too…" Nikki replied, "but she said that Seth has been pretty great"

"as a friend" dean responded

"that's what she says" Nikki laughed

Brie's heart was racing as she sat down at Kays coffee shop waiting for Bryan to come. She loved him, he knew that, and he'd been so good to her up until now.

Mid thought, Bryan joined her at the table.

"Hey" She said shyly

"hi' he replied

"Hungry?" brie asked

"nah, I'm good" he responded

"So, we need to talk" she finally said

"about?" Bryan asked

"about us Bryan" she told him

"okay, what about us?" He asked

"What happened? We were so good and now we're a mess" Brie said, "I want to know what you're thinking"

"honestly?" Bryan asked

"yes, honestly" Brie told him

"I'm thinking that we were just fine until Nikki started seeing Dean and you two got all chummy with the three of them" Bryan admitted.

"it wouldn't have mattered if Nikki was seeing Dean or not. If she turned Randy down for someone else she'd probably still be going through this" brie said

"Well no, I don't think so. Nikki is very flirtatious, maybe she leads randy on, did you ever think that maybe Randy has every right to be a little ticked off" Bryan asked

Brie was shocked

"ticked off? Sure, does it suck to be turned down, sure, but what's he's doing? Oh, hell no" brie huffed "You sure sound like you're on team randy"

"I'm just saying, if you could've managed to stay out of it let nikki get herself out of the mess she made, then we'd be fine" Bryan told her

"So, if I just leave my sister high and dry, abandon Dean, Roman and Seth all of which have stood beside us the ENTIRE time. Then you and I will be good?" Brie snapped

"yes, that's what I'm saying" Bryan answered

"So, you're asking me to choose you over my sister?"

Bryan nodded

"Who the hell are you?" Brie yelled

"what?" Bryan asked off guard

"I said who the hell are you?" She repeated "because you're certainly not the guy I fell for all those months ago, or the guy who's been my friend for over a year. Dean could have SO easily left Nikki after this whole mess started but he didn't, he took the punishment and he's been there every step of the way and why? Because he loves her just like I thought you loved me"

"I do love you Brie" Bryan defended

"How could you? If the roles are reversed id back you 110% because I do love you, but you want me to leave my sister, chose you over her, Bryan it's not going to happen." Brie told him

"They could take everything I've worked so hard for" Bryan said

"you don't think we all know that?! I'll never see another title shot, Romans days are numbered, Dean and Seth's tag title shot is out the window, Nikki won't ever get the rematch she's supposed to. Cesaro was happy to help and Sheamus was quick to jump in when you bailed. And why? Because it was the RIGHT thing to do!" Brie lectured

"Nikki is a big girl, she gets herself into these messes all the time, she's a mess brie, she always has been. She's a loss cause" Bryan said

And Brie slapped him

Bryan was totally taken aback by it.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that" she scolded "You don't know a thing about Nikki, and it's apparent that you don't know a thing about me either."

"Calm down" Bryan told her

"I will not. I wanted to sit down and talk, hoping you'd change my mind, but you didn.t jut clearly made me realize how I don't want to be with someone with the mindset and values that you've adapted. I told nikki last night maybe it was over for us, and I wanted to be wrong so bad. but I'm not because it is over Bryan and I'd really appreciate it if you'd stay away from me and nikki. We'd just be a god damn burden to you anyways" Brie lashed out

With that she stormed out of the café, with tears running down her cheeks but not once ounce of regret.

Meanwhile.

Nikki was all ready for her night out with Dean. She was so excited to see what he had in store for her tonight, but she was also so worried about Brie.

"Seth, can you do me a favor?" Nikki asked

"yeah, I thought you'd be gone by now," Seth replied

"Dean just had to do something, he should be back in a minute" Nikki told him

"what do you need?" he asked

"Brie went to talk to Bryan, and it very well could have been a good convo and all is right in paradise… but she went in with mindset that it was over and I've got a feeling it's going to happen just like that."

"damn" Seth responded, "I was hoping he'd come around"

"I was too but…."

"you're worried about her" Seth added

"yes' Nikki admitted "I take full responsibility for this whole mess and she told me the other day that you have been so good to her though all of it and I'm just hoping you'll continue it."

"yeah nikki of course" Seth said, "listen this all does suck, but we've got each other and that's how we'll all get though it"

"Seth ugh, thank you" she hugged him

"Nikki" they heard Dean call from downstairs

"Go, when Brie comes back, if she needs me, I'll be here" Seth assured her

Nikki smiled and went downstairs

"We'll don't you look just beautiful" Dean gushed

"Thank you handsome" she kissed him

The pair had a beautiful dinner outside on a deck aligned with lights and the moonlight, the restaurant had music and they took to the sand to dance along the water. They ended the night on a private section of the beach, with a blanket and wine.

"who knew, Dean Ambrose could be so romantic" Nikki beaned as the two laid together

"I wish I could take all the credit, I had a little help" He chuckled

"you were willing to do all this for me" Nikki said

"I'd do anything for you" Dean replied

Nikki blushed and kissed him

"I feel like I don't say this enough, but I am very much in love with you Dean Ambrose' Nikki told him

"and I am so very much in love you with you too" He repeated

Nikkis heart was racing. She was so in love it was hard to believe it. Dean looked at Nikki and was overcome with love and passion. Never in a million years did he imagine he'd have half the feelings he currently had for this girl.

Meanwhile.

Brie is almost back to Romans after her breakup with Bryan. Seth was in the guest room changing when he heard her come in. With the loud slam of the door he knew her talk with Bryan hadn't gone very well. He went out to see her in the kitchen with her head in her hands.

"brie?" he called out to her

"Oh, Hi Seth" she wiped her eyes

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned

"uh yeah, I'm good" she lied

"are you sure?" he asked

She just shook her head no

Seth approached her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it" he said

"there's nothing to really talk about. I even feel silly for being upset" Brie began

Seth sat down at the kitchen table next to her and Brie gave him the rundown of what happened.

"you see, it was my choice. So, I really shouldn't be so upset"

"It was a choice that you clearly didn't want to have to make" Seth told her "I'll be honest with you, I've known Bryan for a while and I never would have expected him to be acting like this but if he wasn't giving you what you needed and making you choose between him and your sister, that not right. I get it, doing what we've been doing is risky but when you love someone you take risks."

"I didn't miss him you know" Brie confessed "the last week or so apart. I didn't miss him. I should have but I had Nikki and you guys and I was more than okay without him"

"and you'll continue to be" Seth assured her

She nodded in agreement

"thank you" Brie graciously said, "without you these last few weeks I'd be even more of a mess, you've been incredible"

"you're not a mess, but you're welcome. I really like that we've become friends" Seth replied

"me too" brie smiled

"Ah, who's this?" Seth asked reaching for his ringing phone

"hey roman" he said

"you are doing anything man?" He asked

"Just talking with Brie" Seth replied "why?"

"Paige, Cesaro, Nattie, Sheamus and I are going over to Jakes bar, Paige said they're having some kind of karaoke fun, why don't you and Brie come down?" Roman offered

"I'm all for it, let me ask Brie, hang on" Seth told him

"Roman and everyone else are going to Jakes, wants us to come, you up for it?"

Brie pondered on it for a minute. She wasn't in the partying mood, but she also didn't want to just sit around feeling sorry for herself the rest of the night either

"sure" she said, "sounds fun"

Seth smiled "Roman? We'll meet you there in a half hour?"

"See you then man" and Roman hung up

Seth looked to Brie "If you want to leave at any time, just tell me and we'll head back"

"Okay" she smiled

The pair got ready and headed out

"This will be a great distraction" Brie said as they walked up to the bar

"yes, it will be" Seth agreed

He grabbed them each a drink

"Here's to having a good time with friends and forgetting all the drama" Seth cheered

"perfect" she agreed

They drank some of their drink and found their way over to Roman and their friends.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

"Tonight, was so perfect." Nikki said to Dean as they sat together on the couch, shortly after getting home from their date.

"I'm glad it was, you deserve perfect." Dean kissed her

"I wonder where everyone is." Nikki wondered

"hopefully having as good a time as we did" Dean smirked

The two headed off to their room, they were getting ready to get comfortable in bed when they heard the front door viciously open and slam shut.

"what the hell…" Nikki responded

"I'll be right back, they're probably drunk" Dean laughed

He was seconds away from making a joke when he rounded the corner to see Seth and Brie intensely making out as they walked through the living room. They were completely oblivious to him and they were heading in his direction, so he spun back to his room.

"what are you doing?" Nikki asked as he came racing back in

"Shhhh" He laughed

They heard them bump into the wall, the door and finally slam the door. Dean was still laughing

"So, um I think Brie and Bryan broke up tonight" Dean said

"What? Why? Did you see Brie? Is the okay?" Nikki asked

"Oh well yeah, I saw her, and I think she's feeling just fine" He was still laughing

"why are you laughing" she smirked

"That as her and seth. Going at it in the living room and what you just heard was the two of them going into seths room…." Dean explained

Nikki went wide eyed and smirked "Did they see you?"

"nah, they were wrapped up in each other" Dean said

"Well then" nikki laughed

"For the love of god I hope they're quiet" Dean joked

The Next Morning.

Brie woke up to the sun beaming own on her. She thinks that she is in her own room as she's still not fully awake. She rolls over and instantly is reminded of where she is as she slightly hits a still asleep Seth. She is flooded with a mix of emotions. She grabs her clothes which are scattered all over the floor and escapes quietly to her room. She puts on some real PJs and realizes how much she needs some aspirin and coffee when she gets into the kitchen nikki is already there.

"Morning darling" Nikki said

"Hi" Brie replied

"Rough night?" she asked

"So many drinks" Brie responded

"Is that what it was? I was referring to Seth." Nikki smirked

Brie was caught off guard and almost chocked on her coffee

Nikki laughed

"I barely even remember" Brie confessed

"bummer. It sounded hot and heavy , at least the early stages, according to Dean."

Brie got all red "whaat?"

"you were knocking into everything when you got home last night, Dean went to go see, and saw you and seth all over each other and making your way to his room" Nikki told her.

"Right now I just remember us going out with Roman, Paige, Cesaro, Sheamus and Natalya at Jakes, we were all having fun and then nothing." Brie explained

"It's still early, it'll come back to you" nikki assured her " Or at least I hope so, I'd hate for you to not remember what I'm sure was a good time"

"NICOLE" Brie slapped her arm and left the kitchen to shower

Moments after Dean joined Nikki in the kitchen Seth made his way out looking as much of a mess as Brie did.

"hey party animal" Nikki laughed

"brie in the shower?" he asked pouring his coffee

"yup" Dean smirked

"Did she seem uh okay?" he asked

"huge headache, but she was walking just fine if you're worried you went to hard" Nikki said

Dean started laughed

"I don't even known how it explain it Nikki, Are you mad?" Seth asked

"man? No. Surprised, yes" she said

"Did she say anything?" he wondered

"She said you were god awful" Dean piped in

Seth glared at him

"no" nikki said " she just didn't remember much"

"Same here, I remember bits and pieces" Seth confessed

"I just hope she doesn't think it took advantage of her" He worried " her and bryan just broke up, I certainly didn't plan to do this"

"I wouldn't worry about that" Nikki said

"Hey" Brie shyly came around the corner

"Hey" Seth replied

"well on that note, I'm going to the gym" Nikki laughed

"wait, you two were with Roman right?" Dean asked

They nodded

"where is he now?" Dean wondered " He's not in his room

"maybe he got lucky too?" Seth asked

Dean smirked "yeah maybe"

"let's go Dean" Nikki said ushering her out

Brie and Seth sat in the living room awkwardly. Neither knowing what to say.

Finally Seth broke the silence "Okay so, I'll go ahead and say it. I hope you don't think I took advantage of you last night, I barely remember anything, and I don't want things to be weird"

Brie laughed " I don't remember much either, but you didn't take advantage of me, I regret nothing"

"me either" Seth agreed

"So we're good then" Brie smiled

"good. How about breakfast?" Seth asked

"yes please, I'm starving" Brie told him

As they were about to head out, Roman came back

"well good morning" Seth laughed

"Morning, I hardly recognize you two not being stuck on each other" roman said

"Hilarious. We're past it already, where have you been?" Brie asked

"I don't wanna talk about it" Roman told them

"Aw man, she was hideous this morning huh?" Seth laughed

"nooo actually she's beautiful, I just uh don't wanna talk about it" Roman Smirked

"Fine, we're getting breakfast, care to join?" Seth asked

"actually yeah, I'm starving, spare 10 minutes for me to shower?" He asked

"Of course" brie said

"I'll announce myself before I walk back in here" roman joked

"go shower, you stink" brie joked throwing the couch pillow at him

"the jokes are never going to end" Seth laughed

"nope" Brie agreed


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Monday Night Raw Before Summerslam

The second biggest PPV was days away. If no plans were made for Brie, Nikki, Seth, Dean or Roman tonight the chances of them being anywhere on the care were slimmer than ever.

"Oh another handicap, awesome" Nikki said

"you and me against Eva, Aksana, Layla, Tamina and Alicia" Brie frowned

"ah just the two girls I was looking for" the voice of hunter made them cringe.

"I come with fabulous news" he grinned

"What?" Brie snapped

"you, Brianna, should have a better tone, you're getting a Summerslam match against Aksana for the title" Hunter said

"what about Nikkis rematch?" she asked

"you didn't let me finish" he said " that'll be taken care of tonight. You see Steph and I made a last minute change. Nikki you'll have your rematch against Aksana tonight where you'll loose and brie will come to your aide. That'll set up a match between Brie and Aksana tomorrow on Smackdown and THAT match will lead to Summerslam. Great right?"

"right" they said flately

"But don't worry Brie, you're still having a match tonight. The 5 on 2 will now be a 4 on 1. Good luck." Hunter chuckled and left.

Nikki and Brie looked dumbfounded by all the news and went straight to the shields locker room

"you're really not going to tell us who you stayed with the other night?" Dean asked

"nope" Roman laughed

"man, we always used to dish about this stuff" seth said

"it's different this time" Roman said

"we must know her then"Seth added

"hello ladies" Roman said as Brie and Nikki came in. he was released in hoping the questioning session would stop. The girls got them up to sped on their Raw matches and summerslam.

"Better the belt be on you, than Aksana" Dean told Brie.

"it's still not right" Brie said

"anything on you guys?" Nikki asked "You weren't even on the board"

"yup, Steph came in" Dean said

"and?" brie asked

"Well at summerslam it's a six man, us against RVD, Luke and Randy… and tonight it's me vs Luke, Seth vs RVD and Roman vs Randy" Dean told them

Nikki sat down on the floor, already feeling exhausted and the show didn't even start yet.

"let's go get lunch" Roman suggested

Not only did they have to pass Randy and Aksana making out in the hallway but his secret one night stand was eating as well.

"girls I saw the board they still aren't laying off are they" Sheamus asked

"it's actually worse" Brie said

He looked confused so she explained

"This is getting out of hand" Sheamus said

"We can't do anything" Brie said

"Paige…. Paigeee" nikki called out as Paige was in her own little world

"Paige" she said again

"wow, sorry, what's up?" she said

"you good?" Brie questioned

"uh yeah, I'm good, I'm gonna go walk around, I'll catch you guys later" she got up

"that was weird…?" Seth commented

"I'll catch you guys later too, I forgot I have to go see Sandra about something" and Roman also got up and left

Meanwhile

Roman lied. He didn't need to see anyone.. well not Sandra anyway.

"Paige" He called out catching up to her

"hey" she stopped

"Did you tell anyone?" Roman asked

"not a soul" she told him " Did you?"

"No, they keep fishing but I'm not giving them anything" Roman told her

"I feel like he's going to be extra angry that we're keeping it from him" Roman told her

"You know him, I'm like his little sister. He's chased off tons of guys on me, if Dean finds out that I slept with you, he's going to freak out" Paige told him

"I know how protective he is of you, but I also know how angry he's going to be if he finds out some other way" Roman said

"It was just one time and we had a LOT to drink" Paige reminded him

"yeah let's just tell him that" Roman suggested

"how would you feel if your baby sister, slept with your best friend" Paige asked

"well I know I'd be more mad they kept it from me" Roman said " and what if it wasn't just one time"

"What?" paige questioned

"What if you and I… happened again?" Roman asked

"Why… why would It happen again" Paige said nervously

"yeah, maybe just friends, but as your friend, I find it unsettling that all I can think about is how badly I want to kiss your right now" Roman confessed

Paige was completely caught off guard " You do?"

He nodded and moved closer to her

"Roman…" she said

He just looked at her

"We just… we can't. I won't come between the two of you" she told him and ran out the door.

Roman hung his head in aggravation. He never meant to sleep with Paige, it was the same night Seth slept with Brie. They were drinking so much and Roman had always acknowledged how beautiful paige was. It just happened. The two woke up the next morning and came to an understanding that they should just keep it between them, he was all for it, until he realized he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Paige stopped in a stairwell to collect herself when she knew she'd put enough distance between herself and roman. When they all decided to hit the bar that night they never expected it would end up being so messy. Roman was so good looking, anyone would be a fool to deny that, but Dean was and always had been like her Big brother, he's very protective and even with Roman being his best friend, she didn't think he'd ever be okay with them as a couple let alone each others one night stand.

Raw was halfway underway and Brie's 4 on 1 handicap assault had been over in the first 45 minutes of the show, she was so sore and tired, she laid on Seths' lap on a bench as nikki stretched for her bullshit of a rematch. The producer came to grab Nikki for her match and Paige made it back to the group.

"you see Roman on your way back this way?" Dean asked her

"no why?" She asked

"Just haven't seen him is all" Dean said

They dropped it and turned their attention to the TV monitor as Nikki vs Aksana started. Roman eventually did join them towards the middle of the match. Brie went out on cue to aid Nikki and begin a brawl with Aksana in defense of her sister. The twins did their job, and headed backstage immediately changing their attitude back to annoyed and depressed. The boys each had their singles matches, Roman vs Randy being the main event all of The Shield losing the matches. At the end of the main event Randy got on the mic and asked his table makes TV and Luke, to join them as well as Aksana. Eh then asked The Shield, Nikki included to step out on the stage to hear their announcement first hand. When all members were out on the stage randy looked quite sure of himself.

"As all of the WWE Universe is aware of, my boys and I have plans to annihilate you three, and uh Brie, Brie I know you're backstage can you come out here, I have a message for you."

The four smirked as they awaited Bries arrival he joined Nikki the Shield on the stage.

"Oh Brie, thank you for joining us, I'll be quick. I have a message for you from the office… since you couldn't help yourself but to visciously attack your womens champion here after your disappointment of a sister couldn't get the job done, they've decided to give you a match to settle things, tomorrow night, on smackdown."

Randy allowed the crowd to soak it in

"Well now that we got that out of the way, onto my big news, not only at summerslam will you be getting the three of us against the shield, you'll be getting us in a no holds barred match.

The crowd erupted

"and… and there's more… at summerslam the four of us, turns into the five of us…." He laughed " and while you're racking your brains to figure it out I will tell you that you'll never guess it, but you certainly know who it is. See you Sunday"

The gang got to Romans care and began the journey to smackdown and furiously discussed who the new member of Randys group was going to be.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Summer Slam

Today was the day, summer slam. Not a single sound of who would be dumb enough to join Randys stable. How could anyone be willing to be apart of such a vicious unfair corporation.

"Smile bab ygirls" Roman said to Nikki and brie as they arrived at the arena.

They humored him and faked a smile. He smirked at the effort and then Dean and Seth soon joined them.

"I'm going to make sure that you win that tonight, Brie" Nikki insisted

"what? How?" she asked

"Twin magic" Nikki told her

" we haven't done that in years" Brie said

"I know, and I'll only do it if you need help, I'll hide under the ring, I'll hit her with something, I'll be a distraction, anything" Nikki suggested

"You think it'll work?" Brie wondered

"I think we should all be at ringside with you" Seth suggested

"That's an even better idea, the crowd already knows that you're connected to us and you know the other three will either be at ringside for Aksana or lurking somewhere" Nikki said

"we're in" Dean and Roman simultaneously agreed

"The next match is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Womens Championship" Just announced

Aksana was out first and as expected her group followed.

"and introducing the challenger from Scottsdale Arizona, Brie Bella!"

Her music hit and the others stayed behind and would make a surprise appearance momentarily.

"I can't believe Brie is coming out here with no back up" Byron said

"Don't be so sure Saxton, I'm sure her sister and the rest are lurking around" Cole assured him

The ref padded down both ladies, did the usual belt recognition and then the Shield music hit and the four of them came down the stairway.

"see, see, I told you" Cole exclaimed

Brie leaned on the ropes with a smirk as Aksanas cocky expression began to fade. As Nikki and the Shield came around the ring, the ref rang the bell and the championship match began and Nikki was determined to not let Aksana leave as the champion.

Brie held strong and dominated Aksana for quite a long time until once again Randy and Hunter were one step ahead. Randy grabbed a mic and began the downward spiral.

"Brie! Brianna! Oh, you're doing so well. I'm so glad to see at least your wrestling abilities haven't been tarnished, like your love life…" Randy laughed

Both ladies were on separate parts of the ring now, listening. Nikki and the boys all looked worried

Roman too the charge and grabbed a mic as well.

"Do you have an actual reason for interrupting this match?" Roman barked

"Funny you should ask" Randy smirked and looked up to the titron, where it appeared that someone had been tapping Brie and Bryans argument at the coffee shop and now the whole world was watching it.

"how are you handing the break up Brie? Good? Bad? Lots of ice cream…?" Randy asked her

"Cut the shit Randy" Roman said

"you know im surprised it's you Roman" Randy said " Defending sweet innocent Brie here… I thought it would have been her Sister Nikki over there… or um Seth boy there… I've heard you and Brie have gotten quite friendly as of late"

Brie and Seth looked at one another

"you all look a little confused, let me clear it up for you" he again looked at the tron. Again it was a video, of the night after the break up, Seth and Brie together, completely intoxicated and completely consumed with each other.

Brie got to the other side of the ring lashing out at Randy, before anyone could do anything Aksana rolled up Brie and won, through all of this, the match never ended.

Aksana quickly grabbed her title and walked to the center ramp with the others.

"we thought you were the better twin Brie, turns out you're just as Skanky as your sister" Randy insulted and dropped the mic. Nikki stopped all three men from charging and destroying them. They got Brie up and were dumbfounded.

"Wow boys, I can't believe what we just witnessed" Cole said

"we always questioned how this huge feud began… and now it looks like it was all because of Nikki Bella" Byron commented

"Randy has sure made it sound that way" Cole agreed

"Those six men will be in six man tag action in our main event that match will certainly prove entertaining" Lawler said

They all preceded to the shield locker room. Brie crying on Nikkis shoulder, Nikki guilt ridden and boys just plain angry. Seth took over crying duty and Nikki went to Dean and Roman.

"I have no words" Dean punched the wall

"guys.." Roman said

They all looked up at him

"what? What if… Bryan is the new man"

They look at one another and then over at Brie and Seth

"He wouldn't" Brie said abruptly

"Brie I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure things out" He apologized

"I know, Roman, It's just… he wouldn't" Brie said

Roman nodded

The knock at the door meant the main event was next and it was the moment of truth.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Brie and Nikki accompanied the boys to the ring and it was show time. All the shield was in the ring and the ring announcer announced Randy, Luke and Aksana accompanied them, but Randy stopped him before he could announce RVD.

"Justin, Justin, If I may there's been a small change of plans" Randy said

The shield glanced at each other

"you see RVD is feeling a little under the weather, so our little surprise had happily agreed to take his place tonight, he was actually very eager to be able to get his hands on…. We'll all of you." Randy continued

Hearing enough, Seth grabbed the mic, "are we going to just stand around and talk or is your little surprise going to come out here so we can kick his ass too?"

"Oh, this is going to be good" randy smirked "Come on out"

In that moment of anticipation, you could have heard a pin drop. Seth, Dean and Romans eyes locked on Brie and Nikki as Bryans music hit and the crowd erupted. The three left the ring and joined the ladies. Brie showed no emotion

"You okay?" Seth said coming next to her

She said nothing, just nodded her head yes.

"Well boys, you wanted a fight" Bryan said and got into the ring

Brie never looked away as he locked eyes with her as he spoke.

The boys went to climb into the ring and Brie called out to Seth

"Seth"

He turned around, and she jumped up onto the apron and kissed him "Kick his ass"

"Happily," he smiled

The ref rang the bell as Seth went straight for Bryan. Bryan quickly tagged in Luke and scurrying away

"wow Cole" Byron said, "all this drama just got more intense."

"those Bella twins seem to be the reason behind all of it" Lawler said

"I must admit guys, I tried to set up an exclusive interview with the Bellas but HHH absolutely forbade it" Cole confessed

Being at ringside the girls could hear what the commentators were saying. Maybe this was their way to turn things around. The girls each grabbed a headset and joined the announce team.

"what a nice surprise" Byron greeted them

"Hello boys" Nikki grinned

"'What do we owe the pleasure" Cole asked

"Well Cole, we heard you say you tried to get an interview with us" Brie said

"I did" Cole said "HHH said it wasn't necessary or newsworthy"

The girls laughed

"Well we're here now, what do you want to know?" Nikki asked

"uh, well, Nikki I think the question on a lot of minds is how did this start?" Cole asked, "Randy says it's because of how dominate the shield is and he wants to make history by eliminating you all but it feels way more personal than that."

"Well that's because it is more personal than that" Nikki smirked

"how so?" Lawler questioned

"Well I must be honest, if this little stable Orton has put together was to have a name id think the title, Bruised egos would justify them quite nicely" Nikki admitted

"wow, why is that? Are their romantic connections elsewhere besides Brie and Bryan?" Cole questioned

Before either Bella could answer the match was over and it turned into a DQ after Randy hit Dean with a chair.

"I'd love to answer that Cole, maybe another time" Nikki told them.

Nikki and Brie got up to check on their teammates. As they got into the ring Lawler, Cole and Byron talked among themselves.

"well that was some kind of a mess wasn't it boys" Byron laughed

"sounds like the bellas are the center of all this controversy… and they want to tell their side" Cole announced

"and we all want to hear that" Lawler added

Back in the locker room the girls discussed their commentary adventure

"So, Hunter refused it?" Seth asked

"yup, because he knows we will easily tell Cole everything" Brie said

"if we told the WWE Universe what's happening, that would certainly get us the upper hand" Roman admitted

"But Hunter and Steph will never allow it" Nikki shrugged "and hoping on commentary for a few minutes isn't enough time"

"What if we went over their heads?" Brie thought

"How?" Dean asked

"We got to Vince" Brie said "rumor has it him and Hunter are clashing over creative decisions. Maybe we can convince him how good an idea it is. We'll give him a tell all"

"A tell all is a good idea" Nikki agreed "The universe wants an explanation

"what do you boys think?" Brie asked, "Dean and Nikki your relationship would be all out there and Seth our thing would have to be explained, this effect everyone"

Dean kissed Nikkis forehead "I think it's a perfect idea"

"I think it's our best shot" Brie said

"A lot of dirty laundry could come out" Roman said

"More than likely they will fire back" Nikki said

"Well in case that does happen, I need to tell you guys something" Roman began. "it's not that it's a huge deal and we weren't purposely trying to keep it a secret we just didn't know how to tell you"

"is this about your one night stand?" Seth asked

"yup" Roman told him

"So, we do know her?" Dean asked

"It's Paige" Roman finally admitted

"Whaaaaattttt?!" Nikki exclaimed

"Listen, it's just like Seth and Brie, lots of booze, it just happened" Roman tried to explain

"and why didn't you just tell us that?" Dean questioned

"Well honestly because of you" Roman told him "she was terrified of you beating the crap out of me"

Dean started laughing "If it was anyone but you than yeah, I probably would have, I have plenty of times before, But you're… you're good"

As if she knew she was being talked about Paige entered the room

"oh, I definitely just walked into something" She said, "I can come back"

"Oh, no, it's fine, it was about it" Brie said

"what?" she asked

"How the hell could you sleep with my best friend?" Dean asked her

Paige got bright red and panicky "YOU TOLD THEM?"

"I had to, with the Seth and Brie footage getting out, with all of Randy's bullshit, I didn't trust it to not come out that same way." Roman told her

"oh" She said feeling so embarrassed "Dean I swear it just happened."

"So, I've heard" he said

"Please don't be mad" She begged

Dean had on a stern face and he tried to hang onto it but he just started laughing. "Relax darling, it's fine"

"it is?" Paige was shocked

"yes" Dean hugged her

"God, I feel so much better, this has been killing me" Paige laughed

Dean and Roman both smiled

"Now for why I came in here" Paige said, "Your commentary girls, are you going to spill?"  
The girls nodded "We're working on a plane"

"Oh, exciting" Paige smirked

"I think I have a way to get Vince definitely on our side" Roman told them

"how?" Brie asked

"I didn't want to bring any of my family into this, but I think it's time to do so" Randy told them "I'll let you know if I can make something work"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Another of what they'd call a filler chapter, but still important.**_

Chapter 27.

The following Monday night came around and it was nothing new. Dean was thrown into a no DQ match with Randy and it quickly turned into a beat down. Seth and Roman ran out to help Dean but soon Kane and Henry joined and the numbers became too much. Without a care in the world and unable to stop themselves Brie and Nikki ran to the ring. The refs cleared the egos out and Randy got on the mic.

"What's the problem ladies?" he smirked "Can't bear to see your precious boys laid out?"

The girls glared

"If only you'd realized what you had before you lost it, you'd be standing up here with us, instead of being losers down there"

Nikki grabbed the mic "Actually Randy, I would rather be flat on the mat, underground in the dirt, with them, than be ANYWHERE with the likes of you"

She dropped the mic and The shield stood tall to close the show

Later that night.

Dean laid on the bed as Nikki happily iced his back.

"I'm okay love" he laughed at her over coddling

"they beat the shit out of you" she replied

"yeah, I know, but they always do, my body is becoming used to it" he chuckled

"you know? Your birthday is Thursday and you've barely mentioned it." Nikki said

"I've never been much for my birthday, we never celebrated it much when I was younger so When I got older, I never did either" Dean explained

"How about a simple dinner party with me, our friends at my place Wednesday night?" Nikki suggested "Ill cook and everything"

"you don't have to do all that, that's a lot of work and it's one of our only days off." Dean told her

"Please?" she asked " I want too"

"it doesn't have to be big" Dean said

"It wont be, just uh lets see Seth, Roman, Brie, Paige, Nattie, TJ, um Sheamus, Cesaro" Nikki named off "and if you think of anyone else just invite them"

"You sure you want to do all that cooking?" Dean asked again

"positive" nikki laughed

"then party it is" Dean smiled

The part went perfectly. I wasn't anything too big but it was exactly what everyone needed. A little down time, with the people who meant the most. They knew this war with Randy would be over in the ring soon enough but would it ever really end in real life? There was still that question looming over everyone but that's what made this party so important. They needed time together, where they could just enjoy themselves, and not have to worry about anything else.

"I've never actually enjoyed my birthday before" Dean laughed

"I'm glad to hear that" Nikki smiled "It's not quite over yet"

"Oh no?" Dean smirked

She winked "Be right back"

Nikki went into the bedroom and pulled out a night her new sheer lace red lingerie she bought with Brie for exactly this occasion. She knew why Dean had behaved himself this long, for himself and for her, she wasn't ready to give it all up this time until she knew without a shadow of a doubt she'd be with that person.. well… forever. She knew she was ready now.

As she walked out of the bedroom back into the living room Dean's eyes about popped out of his head.

"Hi" she shyly said

"Hi" he said getting up

"No, No sit down" She told him

She walked over to him and straddled his lap

"This is new" Dean said

"It is" She kissed him

"Wait, wait, wait" Dean stopped himself

Nikki looked confused "What?"

"I am very much enjoying this, I Just want to make sure that you're sure" He told her "Just because it's my birthday I don't want you to think….. "

Nikki cut him off "There is nothing I want more right now then for you to rip off this lovely new outfit, and for me to give you the birthday present I've been waiting to give you for quite some time."

"In that case…." Dean whisked her up and off to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

The gang was handing around long before the show as to begin when Roman came in to join them in the locker room.

"You've been MIA all morning where have you been?" Seth wondered

"Remember I said I had a plan, someone to help us get Vince on our side if we needed it?" Roman asked

"yeah?" Brie answered

"I talked to Dwayne. He's always talking about how close him and Vince are so I told him about what's been happening behind the scenes." Roman explained

"and?" Dean asked

"and we'll be meeting him and Vince in his office in an hour" Roman finished

"Seriously?!" Nikki exclaimed

Roman nodded

"oh, I am so glad I'm on the right side of this" Paige laughed

"Thank you so much" Nikki ran up and hugged him

"Don't thank me yet darling, let's see if it works" Roman told her

"Does Vince already know?" Seth asked, "What the real story is?"

"yes. He was sympathetic as well as itching to stick it to Hunter. Which will obviously work in our favor like we thought" Roman said

"Can you imagine Hunters face if this all works out?" Nikki started laughing

Everyone smirked at the thought.

Minutes passed after the gang got to Vince's office before Dwayne and Vince himself joined them. Nikki was so nervous. This was basically their last resort and this needed to work. They talked for a good hour and during that time Vince had decided he was going to help them. Vince would begin slowly overthrowing HHH ideas, Shield and not Shield to avoid any suspicion too quickly. Vince also agreed that the group would have a secret tell all sit down with Michael Cole. They'd lay it all out there before Hell in a Cell where everything would come full circle.

Later, in the show Randy dropped what he thought was a massive bomb on the shield. He announced they'd be having a tag match. Himself, RVD, Luke and Bryan vs Roman, Dean, Seth and if they could find anyone willing to help them.

A Camera followed the boys around as they tried to find a partner. They talked to Cesaro, Sheamus, Kidd, Big Show, Barrett and more. It was moments before the match and Randy and his crew were already in the ring. The Shield with Nikki and Brie made their way onto the apron with determined and anxious looks.

"So, what'll it be boys?" Luke asked on the mic

"You boys are right, we don't have many friends left here because of our undeniable destruction since coming here" Seth Began "but sometimes you don't need friends…."

"Sometimes you just need family" Roman finished

Nikki wished she could have captured the look on Randy's face to hold onto forever when Dwayne's music hit and he was revealed as their partner. It was exactly the look they wanted. Nikki wondered what HHH face looked like. The Shield won the match with a rock bottom to Randy and a spear to Luke simultaneously, giving Roman the pin over Randy.

They got back down to the locker room, everyone so excited for the first time in such a long time.

"Victory feels so good" Brie exclaimed

"It sure does" Seth agreed

As months progressed Nikki and the group had much of the upper hand. They easily aired the dirty laundry and HHH, Randy and the rest were all exposed. Vince continued his involvement back it made for excellent TV but it could only last so long before it got stale on TV. The hell in the cell PPV was coming up and it was decided that would be the end.

Monday night Raw before HIAC

Vince's' music hit to start the show.

"We are only six days away from our iconic PPV, Hell in a Cell." He began "We've had some serious personal business play out in this ring between Randy, his crew, The Shield and the Bella Twins. Neither side can set aside their differences, or put the past behind them, SO hell in a cell is the perfect place to finally settle this. Now before I go on, I'd like to invite all participants to join us."

Randy, his crew, this shield and the Bellas all joined Vince in the ring.

"Now, let's get down to business" Vince told them "You guys have had, what I'd call one of the most personal rivalries WWE has ever witnessed… but all good things must come to an end. All of you are going to be forced to put your differences aside inside HIAC. You will leave all your problems and grievances inside that structure."

Both teams mumbled to themselves and nodded to Vince's decision

Vince went on "Aksana you will defend your women's champion against Nikki, and you will do so inside the first ever women's HIAC match. Roman? You're reign as US Champion has been quite impressive considering this intense rivalry but at HIAC you will defend that title inside HIAC against Luke Gallows. Seth and Dean, you two will team up against Bryan and Randy inside HIAC as well in a tornado tag team match."

The crowd was quite pleased with Vince's announcements.

"The rest of you? If you're not in the match you stay AWAY from the match" Vince ordered

Everyone nodded

"Now HIAC is six days away, but we've got a show to put on TONIGHT!" Vince continued. "Tonight, Brie and Nikki will take on Aksana and Alicia Fox. RVD, Luke and Randy will take on Seth, Roman, and Rocky and finally Mr. Daniel Bryan will take on Mr. Dean Ambrose… and that match? Is next!"

The show cut to a commercial. Dean and Bryan stayed in the ring to stretch out for their match and the rest scattered out to ringside and Vince disappeared backstage.

Dean defeated Bryan, The Bellas came out victorious in their match as well. The tag team match ended in DQ as neither side could control their tempers and it started a full-on brawl.

Nikki starred out the window as her and her friends traveled three hours west into the next city to film SmackDown. She thought about how lucky she had been to find Dean. How lucky she was to have such a loyal sister and hot grateful she was to have such amazing new friends. SmackDown came and went. Media promotions consumed most of their days off time, they had two live shows on Friday and Saturday and then finally they arrived in Charlotte, North Carolina for hell in a cell.

The shield members, Paige, Cesaro and Sheamus all met up for lunch before they had to head over to the arena for the show. Still, even now, Nikki was too nervous to eat. She was afraid of a surprise curveball, she was afraid this wouldn't really be the end of this. She looked around at everyone as they ate. She was again reminded of how lucky she was and how nice it was to see everyone laughing with one another. Everything Randy tried to ruin, it made them all stronger. She was so in love with Dean, Brie and Seth were getting closer and closer every day and even Roman and Paige, although both deny it, were developing something. The laughs all came to a halt when Randy, Luke, Aksana and Alicia also walked into the same restaurant and couldn't help themselves but to confront them.

"One final meal" Randy chuckled

"Before we destroy you" Luke added

"Well I guess they let anyone into classy places these days" Dean told them

"We'll they let Nikki in here so I guess they aren't all that strict with who they let in here" Randy insulted

Nikki instinctively stopped Dean from getting up

"Do you have any real reason for standing there or are you just trying to cause more trouble because you're nervous about tonight?" Nikki asked

Aksana laughed "We are not nervous"

"Oh good, so why don't you all go flock somewhere else and let us finish our meal" Nikki replied

"You sound like you really want this to end" Luke laughed

Nikki stood up "Of course I do"

"You sure you can handle it?" Luke asked, "I mean you'll no longer be the center of everyone's attention and that after all is how you got yourself into this mess to begin with right?"

Nikki smirked at his obnoxiousness "We're in this mess because the two of you, you couldn't handle it that I left you"

Randy went to talk but Nikki cut him off "I'm not done, you two thought you could ruin me, ruin all of us, you went after my sister, my friends, my boyfriend for what exactly? Revenge? News flash idiots were grownups now, take things like men. And on top of that you're plans, they all failed. Here I am still with enough strength to waste my time arguing with you trying to have lunch with boyfriend who you hoped to tear me away from, but instead pushed us closer together, I love him, I care about everyone at this table. My friends, my sister, they never ever let me down. I guess in some weird way I should thank you because the time you truly know who your friends are is when your back is against the wall. I'll admit I did feel defeated there a few dozen times but I had every single person at this table helping me back up. Who's going to be there for you? After this is all over? Luke will leave you Randy, probably turn on you, you think Aksana is going to stick around once the sex gets old? I doubt it. And Bryan we'll we all know how loyal he is. And you'll be alone Randy. And Me? I'll be having a celebrator drink with my FAMILY, toasting to winning your dirty little war. Now if you'll excuse us we'd like to finish this meal and it's hard to with the TRASH standing so close."

Nikki simply sat down and no one said a word. Askana Alicia Luke and Randy scoffed, mumbled and left.

"I'm so proud of you" Brie said to Nikki as they continued their meal

"I love you" Dean said kissing her cheek

She smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

As the hours went by and the beginning of Hell in a Cell got closer Nikki got more and more nervous. She wanted this to end, but would it really? Just because Randy couldn't blast it all over TV didn't mean he wouldn't still do it backstage. She hoped it would get boring for him now and he'd back off, but one could only hope. All the matches involving the shield were happening back to back. First the tornado tag team match with Dean and Seth. Then Nikki's women's championship match and then Roman's US title match against Luke was to be the main event. It felt too good that the end of this terror was near and in the pit of her stomach she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well don't you two look cozy" Nikki joked as she walked into the locker room were Brie and Seth were laying on the couch together.

They smiled

"So, this official or one of you playing hard to get?" Nikki asked

"NICOLE" Brie scolded

"What? I'm just asking, Dean and I were thinking we could all take a couple's trip when this is all over, you know me and him, Paige and roman and well you two if you guys are "you two" Otherwise it'll be weird for you and that'd suck, so can we count you in for the couple's trip or nah?"

Seth looked at Brie. Who looked back at him, red faced.

"Well" Seth began "I'd like us to part of your couple's trip"

Brie blushed "Count us in"

Nikki clapped "YAY"

They laughed "Now wasn't that easy?" Nikki winked and left the room again.

She couldn't find Dean anywhere until minutes before his tag team match.

"Where have you been?" She asked as they stood in gorilla

"Around" he answered, "Trying to get my head in the game is all"

He kissed her forehead "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Nikki responded, "You two be careful out there"

"We're always careful darling" Seth responded

They're music hit and Nikki watched as the pair headed to the ring.

After 15 minutes, Seth and Dean were victorious in their tag team tornado match against Bryan and Randy. Nikki and Brie both thought for sure that Bryan and Randy would attack the pair after the match but they didn't and Nikki felt a feeling of relief wash over her. Now it was her turn. After this match, she didn't care to think of Aksana ever again, in another world she wouldn't have meant anything to her at all, she was just the girl in the right place at the right time when Randy needed an equalizer and after tonight, Aksana will know that too.

"You go out there and you get what's yours" Brie coached her right before her music hit

She nodded and put on a smile.

Aksana certainly didn't waste any time getting in as much damage as she could on Nikki while she had the chance, and quite frankly Nikki didn't take it easy either. She wanted that Championship as much as she wanted this feud to be over, if not more. Having a chance to be the women's champion again, without the lingering feeling of knowing she only had it because Randy arranged it so the guilt would eat at her, was needed. She wanted to have the championship because she earned it, and my goodness she certainly felt she deserved it. With a final knee to the face off the middle rope, Nikki got Aksana down for the three count and she did what she set out to do, she ended the feud with Aksana and won back her women's championship and nothing could take that moment from her.

She had a congratulatory committee waiting for her when she came back through the curtain and at the end of that line, was Dean. He hugged her and spun her around.

"I am so proud of you" he told her as he kissed her

"I could not have gotten though any of this without you" She told him

"Nah, you're stronger than you think Nicole, you really truly are" He assured her

She smiled

"I don't know what I'd do without you Nicole, and even if it meant having to go through all of this again, everything we've endured the last few months, I'd do it all again, as long as I had you by my side. Because life is better with you by my side." Dean got down on one knee "And I want you by my side for the rest of my life."

Nikki was now realizing all her friends were standing around her and she realized what was happening as Dean got down on one knee.

"Dean" She tried to say but it came out as more of a whisper.

"Nicole, a year ago, I never would have imaged my life would be the way it is now, I never would have imaged I'd wake up happy, that I'd be in love with anyone, or that anyone could love me back. But I do love you Nicole, I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of, and if this whole thing has taught us anything it's that we can endure anything thrown at us, and we are stronger together, and I don't' want to spend a day without you fighting next to me. Will you marry me?"

Nikki was well in tears at this point and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"YES, yes of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed

She faintly heard all their friends and co-workers cheering around her, but she was in her own world with Dean as he slid the most stunning ring she'd ever seen on her finger. She had absolutely no idea he was even considering marriage, it was all such a shock, and it made it that much more exciting.

"You seriously had no idea?" Brie asked her laughed

"No, I had no freaking clue, not even an idea" Nikki exclaimed as she stared at her hand

"I never knew he could be so sneaky" Paige chuckled

"Roman, you're up" A producer interrupted them

He nodded "Time to finished this ladies and gents"

Everyone nodded and he made his way out the ring to meet Luke for the last time.

"I can't stop staring at it" Nikki laughed waiting for Romans match to start

"It's so beautiful" Brie gushed "Seriously he did good"

"He so did" Nikki agreed

"What was that?" Dean asked and him and Seth joined the girls

"You did good Ambrose, you did good" Brie told him

"Well thank you" Dean said

"I'd hope so, he was freaking out about it enough" Seth added

"You knew?!" Brie exclaimed

"Of course, I knew, so did Roman, oh and Cesaro" Seth said

"Guilty" Cesaro laughed

"AND I didn't tell you because she's your freaking twin sister and I wasn't sure you could hold in the excitement…. Plus, I kind of wanted to see your face" Seth smirked

"Oh, the match is starting" Cesaro pointed out.

The group watched from the monitors as Roman and Luke faced off in the cage for the US Title. Everyone had won their matches thus far, and Roman was no different. After a grueling 25 minutes, Roman finally became victorious and remained US Champion. After the match was over, Brie Nikki Seth and Dean all joined Roman in the ring. Nikki couldn't wait till she could get her hands on a picture of what people were seeing on TV. Nikki Bella Women's champion, standing tall, next to her sister, her best friends, and her new fiancé. She never thought she'd get to this point but she did and it proved she could get through anything.

The group headed back to the hotel after the PPV and Nikki was itching for some alone time with Dean to celebrate their engagement.

"I still can't believe it" Nikki said when they arrived in their hotel room

"believe what?" Dean asked

"This. Mostly that you managed to keep a secret from me! How long were you planning this?"

"About a month at least" Dean said

"A MONTH?!" Nikki laughed

"yes, a month. I'm apparently really sneaky" he winked

"When did you have to pick out a ring, we've been together like nonstop" Nikki asked

"Remember when Paige suggested you and brie join her at her place for a girl's night in Tampa last month?" Dean said

"yeah" Nikki remembered

"We'll Roman may have put the idea in her head that you all needed that girl's night and we took advantage of you all being occupied and that's when they came with me to help get the ring" Dean explained

"It's seriously so beautiful" Nikki kissed him "and I'm so so very lucky"

"Oh, I'm the lucky one" Dean told her

"We're freaking getting married" Nikki exclaimed with a laugh

"We're freaking getting married" Dean repeated with a smile.

 **The end.**

 _I've really loved writing this story and posting it! I've never posted a story i've written before but it was fun and i'm probably going to start another one soon! I hope you enjoyed reading this one, as much I like writing it! Until next time (:_


End file.
